Stargate The Lucian Alilance-Tau'ri Galactic War
by SithDan
Summary: Prequel to Stargate Altantis Galactic Federation and to Stargate: Tau'ri Federation. as the War between the Lucian Alliance and the Tau'ri(humans of Earth) continues, the Tau'ri has put all its military resources into their War with the Lucian Alliance and hopefully bring the war to an end.
1. Defensive Lines

**_Please note All characters and Rights of the Stargate Franchise belong to the Brad Wright, Jonathan Glassner, Dean Devlin and Roland Emmerich._**

Defense Lines

Date: May 7, 2010

It has been 16 months sense the battle with the Super hive and of Atlantis Returning to Earth. sense then the Tau'ri have decided to focus all their Military forces in their War with the Lucian Alliance. they have been send SG teams thought the stargate to certain supply planets under the control of the Lucian Alliance that have being transports supply and across the Galaxy with a High additive substance laced into the supplies. Their goal is to try to weaken certain Lucian leaders by attacking their sector's supply lines or supply Fleets and to destroy Military targets to let the Lucian Leaders kill each for power or to let other high ranking smugglers or bounty hunters to assassinate a Lucian alliance leader that they saw as weak from them not being able to stop the Tau'ri SG teams in destroying their Supply lines or Military forces and replace them with themselves.

Two weeks after the Battle with the Super-hive the I.O.A. decided to transfer 25% more of the Stargate Program Budget into the construction of more BC-304 warships to fight the Lucian Alliance. this meant that they could produce a BC-304 in nearly 6 months instead of 8 months. they have rebuild the Gamma site base and have add more buildings making it bigger and better like they add 4 more Massive Hangers that each can hold 18 F-302 fighter spacecraft interceptors for a total of 72 F-302 fight spacecraft interceptors to defend the Gamma Site from an enemy invasion fleet or by time for their BC-304's to reach them to help them in their defense. the gamma Site has a Massive Military Garrison with Mess halls that can hold up to 5,000 Tau'ri Troops under the Command of Russian Colonel Anfisa Izabella to repel any possible interstellar ground invasion forces. the Gamma Site has 4 new Massive research felicities to research and development new Technology for the Tau'ri to use.

As of May of 2010 the Tau'ri have produced 3 more BC-304's: the U.S.S. George Hammond under the Command of U.S. Air force Brigadier general Samantha Carter, the HMCS Phoenix given to the Canadians in the "Advance technology Trade Agreement" under the Command of Naval Captain Alex Francis (a Captain in the Navy is the same as a Colonel in the Air force) and newly finished the Valery Giscard given to the French in the "Advance Technology Trade agreement" and is under the command of French Air force Major Sarah Chole. the Tau'ri now have an intergalactic Fleet made up of 7 operational BC-304's: Daedalus, Odyssey, Apollo, Sun Tzu, George Hammond, Phoenix and the Valery Giscard to fight the Lucian Alliance.

however as of March of 2010 the Tau'ri's head engineers soon found out from fighting the Lucian alliance fleet that they needed in redesign their BC-304 designs to better combat the Lucian Alliance fleet. the New BC-304A designs made the ship 1/2 larger to carry more F-302 fighters, the ship now is 300-337.5 meters in length, 112.359-118.130 meters in width and 105.005-112.5 meters in height/depth. The ship could have a crew of 300 crew members to maintain the ships systems. The ship has 48 Railgun Turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers that would try to attack the Ship or surrounding it;4 Asgard beaming weapons on board to use in Ship to ship combat and 24 missile Tubes to launch nuclear warhead missiles, Enhanced Naquahadah-Nuclear warheads and other types of missiles. The BC-304 hangers now can hold up 12 F-302 fighter spacecraft interceptors in each hanger for a total of 24 F-302 fighter spacecraft interceptors.

the Tau'ri Fleet commander-in-chief Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill and other Homeworld command officers decided to have the Odyssey and Daedalus along with 9 F-302 fighter spacecraft Interceptor Squadrons(162 F-302 fighters) under the Command of Newly Promoted U.S. Air force Brigadier General Steven Caldwell as the commanding officer of the Planetary defense fleet to protect Earth from any Interstellar threat. they decided to have the Apollo under the command of U.S. Air force Colonel Abraham Ellis and the Sun Tzu under the Command Lt. Colonel Yin along with the Gamma site Planetary fighters to become the 2nd planetary defense fleet to Protect the Gamma site from any interstellar threat.

they would have the remaining operational Bc-304's: George Hammond, Phoenix and the Giscard to organize into the Tau'ri's first intergalactic strike force under the command of U.S. Air force Brigade General Samantha Carter and ordered her to do Hit and run Tactics to attack Lucian alliance supply fleets lines that supply the high additive substance laced onto the supplies or to target Military targets to weaken Lucian alliance leaderships and making them fight each other for power or to have very high Ranking smugglers or bounty hunters to assassinate a Lucian alliance leader that they saw as weak from them not being able to stop the Tau'ri fleet in destroying their supply fleet lines or their Section's military force.

The Homeworld Command agree that every week that a few of the BC-304's would switch places with other BC-304's to give them time to resupply or to refill their Complement of F-302 fighters with replaces for those that were lost in battles with the Lucian Alliance fleet and to give their Crew-members experience in meet other Alien races or to gain combat experience to become better familiar on learning how to survive encounters other Hostile races that would want to attack them like the Lucian alliance or to stop the Spread of dangerous high Additive Substances that the Lucian Alliance was using. they were able to destroy 8 Lucian Alliance Ha'taks, 10 Heavily-armed Spaceships, 1,728 Death Gliders and 576 Al'kesh's along with 20 Tel'lek in their hit and run attacks.

the Lucian Alliance fleet has about 50 Ha'tak(battleship carriers), 75 heavily-armed spaceships(cruisers), less than 3,600 Al'kesh's (Medium range bombers), 200 Tel'lek(Transports) and less than 10,800 Death Gliders left after the conclusion of the Ori-crusade war. their have 15 galactic Shipyards spread across the Galaxy to produce more warships along with some fighter and bomber factories spread across the galaxy to produce Death glider's, Al'kesh's, and Tel'lek(transports) to defend their supply planets and supply fleets that transport the high Additive substance laced supplies to other planets.


	2. Battle of the Gamma Site

Date: August 27, 2010

Battle of the Gamma Site and Counter-espionage

as the Tau'ri Intergalactic Strike force fleet Continues their Attacks of the Lucian alliance supply planets and fleet supply lines that carry supplies that have been laced with High Additive Substance to stop the spread of it or are attacking military targets. they have lost none of their Bc-304 cruisers in their hit and run attacks; however their Group forces have lost over 5 SG teams that have being attacking enemy supply planets that supply supplies laced with the high additive substance.

the Lucian Alliance have loss 2 Ha'tak(Battleships), 4 Heavily-armed Spaceships(Cruisers), 10 Tel'leks (transports) along with 1,728 death gliders and 976 Al'kesh's(mid-range bombers). A Lucian alliance leader named Sekhmet(Egyptian meaning power or Might) has for the last year been send spies in deep inside the Tau'ri Homeworld and other allies that the Tau'ri are friends with to gather information of the Tau'ri Fleet strength and ground strength over time they have found the Located of the Tau'ri Gamma site planet. he assemble a Lucian attack fleet made up of 4 Ha'tak and 12 Heavily-armed spaceships(Criusers) along with 864 Death Gliders and 288 Al'kesh's(mid-range bombers) to attack the Tau'ri Gamma site. they site course for the Tau'ri Gamma Site and would arrive at the Tau'ri Gamma site planet on October 24, 2010 at 7:00 A.M.

 _During the Goa'uld\Tau'ri war, the Goa'uld system Lord Anubis upgrade his Fleet's Ha'tak hyper dive technology: Enabling them to travel 32,750 times the speed of light(meaning it would take 3.053 years to travel across the Milky way Galaxy.) instead of the regular Ha'tak hyper-dive which went 32,000 times the speed of light(meaning it would take 3.125 years to travel across the Milky way Galaxy). after the war most of his ungraded Ha'taks were taking by the Lucian alliance in which they using the upgraded hyper-dive to upgrade all their capital ships under their control._

 _October 24, 2010, 7:00 A.M._

 _Location: In Orbit Above Tau'ri Gamma site, the 2 Planetary Defense fleet._

Major Kevin Marks(the 2nd in command of all the Gamma site Planetary defense forces and of the U.S.S. Apollo.) abroad the U.S.S. Apollo to Colonel Abraham Ellis(the commanding officer of all the Gamma Site Planetary Defense forces.) "Colonel Ellis, I'm detecting several ships dropping out of subspace 15,000 meters off owner Port side." Colonel Ellis "Are they Jaffa Nation or Lucian alliance ships?" Major Kevin Marks "They are Lucian Alliance ships Colonel." Colonel Ellis push the speaker button in his command chair "attention all ships go Battle stations, Raise shields, bring all Weapons systems online, Launch all F-302 fighters. Major Kevin contact the Gamma Site fighter defense command to launch all their F-302 fighters to assist us in this battle." Major Kevin Marks "Yes, sir."

Commander Maahes(the name Maahes means war in Egyptian, the 2nd in command of the Lucian alliance attack and of the Ravager) aboard the Ravager to Lucian Alliance leader Sekhmet(the commanding officer of the Lucian Alliance attack fleet and of the Ravager) Rashidi "Sekhmet, Sir we're coming out of Hyper Space." Sekhmet "tell all ships to Raise Shields, bring all weapon systems online, load all missile tube, and launch all fighters and bombers as we exit Hyper space as soon as possible." Commander Maahes "Yes, sir."

the 2 fleets had a Massive space battle that lasted for 1 1/2 hours and ended with the Tau'ri Gamma Site Planetary defense fleet being victorious, however their Capital ships shield strength have been severally drained, they were down between 10% to 12%. the Tau'ri F-302 fighter spacecraft interceptor forces took heavy losses in the Space battle above the Gamma site between them and the Lucian Alliance Death gliders; they lost 65 F-302 fighter spacecraft Interceptors in the space Battle of the Gamma site.

During the Battle the Tau'ri F-302 fighter pilots were able to outmaneuver from being more Skilled in Dogfighting and in fighting outnumbered that they were able to outmaneuver the Lucian Alliance Death Glider Pilots. In the first few minutes of the Space battle above the Gamma site of the Tau'ri BC-304's used their beam weapons and targeted 2 Ha'tak's and were able to destroy them after each firing their beam weapons 6 times at them. however the Remaining Ha'tak's were able to each launch 5-6 Squadrons of Death Gliders(198 Death Gliders) and a Squadron of Al'kesh's(Mid-range bombers) before they were destroyed by the BC-304's beam weapons.

 _Location: Earth, United States, Colorado, Cheyenne Mountain_

after the Battle of the Gamma Site, Colonel Ellis sent a Message to Homeworld command on Earth about the Lucian Alliance Surprise attack. the Homeworld command officers read Colonel Ellis report and decided to increase the amount of the Gamma site F-302 fighter spacecraft interceptor Planetary defense forces up to 108 F-302 fighter Spacecraft Interceptors under the Command of Canadian Air force Colonel, Colonel Ronald Williams to defend the Gamma Site from enemy interstellar fighters. they would increase the number of Tau'ri troops up to 7,500 Tau'ri Troops to defend the Gamma site of the Invasion ground forces.

the home-world command officials concluded that there were Lucian Alliance spies deep inside their government and Stargate organization to give the Lucian Alliance informant about the locations of their off-world bases, fleet strength and the strength of their ground forces to attack them. the home-world command officials ordered their Best anti-espionage agents to began investigating key Government officials that know about stargate program, any new stargate personnel, off-world bases personnel and their certain Intergalactic Fleet personnel or new personnel that might Lucian alliance spies.

within a Few days their Agents were able to discover and Route out over 15 Lucian Alliance spies inside their government and highly classified Top secret programs that posted as government official's, off-world Base, Intergalactic fleet and Stargate program Personnel. However the Home-world command agents lost all but 1 Lucian alliance spy live because the Lucian alliance spies were ordered that if they were discovered that they would ease any information that they gathered and then commit suicide to not let the homeworld command agents find out were what information they gather. with the lost of their spies being killed the Lucian alliance leaders lost a lot of information that their spies gathered about the Tau'ri off-world bases, fleet strength and the strength of their ground force to attack the Tau'ri.


	3. The Battle of P4B-512

Battle of P4B-512

Date: November 17, 2010, 2:00 P.M.

As the Tau'ri Intergalactic Strike force continues they hit and run attacks that have received intelligence reports from their spies inside the Lucian alliance that the Lucian alliance is organizing a massive supply fleet made up of 50 Tel'lek(Transports) with 5 Ha'taks(Battleships), 15 Heavily-armed Spaceships(cruisers) along with 1,080 Death Gliders and 360 Al'kesh's as resorts to defend supply transports from an enemy attack that wanted to raid or destroy them. the Tel'lek's(Transports) were Carry supplies that were Laced with the high Additive substance that they use to made new Planets become detected of the high Additive substance laced supplies that would put in massive requested for more Supplies from the Lucian alliance supply transports. the Supply fleet is heading to a Planet: P4B-512 that has become addicted to the supplies laced with the High additive substance that is wait for a massive deliver of supplies.

as of November of 2010 the Tau'ri have finish production of their Latest Bc-304: the Ivan Isakov given to the Russians in the "Advance technology Trade Agreement" under the Command of Naval Captain Alexander Kuzentsov (a Captain in the Navy is the same as a Colonel in the Air force) and assign him to the Intergalactic Strike force under the command of Brigadier General Samantha Carter to server as the intergalactic Strike force's Command ship to help her in the war the Lucian alliance. the Tau'ri now have an intergalactic Fleet made up of 8 operational BC-304's: Daedalus, Odyssey, Apollo, Sun Tzu, George Hammond, Phoenix, Valery Giscard and the Ivan Isakov to fight the Lucian Alliance.

when Brigade General, Samantha Carter along with other officers of the Strike forces received intelligence reports of a massive Lucian Alliance supply fleet headed to P4B-512; they decided to attack the Lucian Alliance Supply fleet above P4B-512 to stop the follow of supply's laced with the High Additive Substance; they site course for P4B-512 and would arrive above P4B-512 at 3:49 P.M.

 _November 17, 2010, 3:49 P.M., Location: In Orbit Above P4B-512._

Commander Serket(the name Serket means Scorpion in Egyptian, the 2nd in command of the Lucian alliance Ha'tak: Annihilator) aboard the Annihilator to Captain Kuk(the name Kuk means Darkness in Egyptian, the commanding officer of the Lucian Alliance attack fleet and of the Annihilator) Serket "Kuk, Sir i'm detecting serval ships coming out of Hyper Space." Sekhmet "tell all ships to Raise Shields, bring all weapon systems online and launch all fighters and bombers." Commander Serket "Yes, sir."

Colonel Tyrone Franklin(the 2nd in command of the strike fleet forces and of the U.S.S. George Hammond.) abroad the U.S.S. George Hammond to Brigade General Samantha Carter(the commanding officer of all the intergalactic strike fleet forces.) "General Carter, we're coming out of hyperspace." General Samantha Cater push the speaker button on her command chair "attention all ships go Battle stations, Raise shields, bring all Weapons systems online, Launch all F-302 fighters." Colonel Tyrone Franklin "Yes, Ma'am."

the 2 fleets had a Massive space battle that lasted for 12 hours and ended with the Tau'ri fleet being victorious, however their Capital ships shield strength have been severally drained, they were down between 25% to 18%. the Tau'ri F-302 fighter spacecraft interceptor forces took heavy losses in the Space battle above the Gamma site between them and the Lucian Alliance Death gliders; they lost 63 F-302 fighter spacecraft Interceptors in the space Battle of P4B-512.

During the Battle the Tau'ri F-302 fighter pilots were able to outmaneuver from being more Skilled in Dogfighting and in fighting outnumbered that they were able to outmaneuver the Lucian Alliance Death Glider Pilots. In the first few minutes of the battle the Tau'ri BC-304's used their beam weapons and targeted 3 Ha'tak's and were able to destroy them after each firing their beam weapons 6 times at them. however the Remaining Ha'tak's were able to each launch 5-6 Squadrons of Death Gliders(198 Death Gliders) and a Squadron of Al'kesh's(Mid-range bombers) before they were destroyed by the BC-304's beam weapons.

the Tau'ri have score a victory by destroying over 50 of the Lucian Alliance Tel'lek's(Transports) before they were able to deliver their Supplies laced with the high additive substance to stop the spread of the Lucian alliance Drug business to a Planet and have maybe weaken a few Lucian alliance leaders positions by destroying 1 of their major Supply Fleets to supply supplies laced the high additive substance to other planets forcing their Suppliers to back off. the Tau'ri hope that some of the Lucian alliance's high ranking smugglers or bounty hunters to assassinate the Lucian alliance leader's that could not defend their supply line from the Tau'ri fleet and that were weak from not being able to stop them in destroying their Supply lines or Military forces and replace them with themselves.


	4. Battle of P3B-197

Battle of P3B-197

Date: March 25, 2011, 2:00 P.M.

As the Tau'ri Intergalactic Strike force continues they hit and run attacks against the Lucian Alliances they have destroyed 8 Ha'taks(Battleships), 12 Heavily armed starships(cruisers), 25 Tel'leks(Transports) along with 1,728 Death Gliders and 576 Al'kesh's. During the hit and run attacks The Tau'ri Intergalactic Strike force Capital ships shield strength was between 55% to 75% and their F-302 Fighter spacecraft Interceptors forces lost between 25% to 75% of their Fighters forces in each engage.

at 2:10 P.M. the Tau'ri homeworld command received Intelligence reports from their Spies that they have Located 5 of the Lucian Alliance's Galactic Shipyards at P3B-197 to produce warships to fight the Tau'ri fleet and to create New Supply lines to planets to Supply them with the Highly Additive Substance laced Supplies. the Tau'ri fleet commander Lt. General Jack O'Neill and other Homeworld command officers decided to have all their BC-304A ships in their fleets to be reorganized into a massive fleet under the command of U.S. Brigadier Generals Steven Caldwell and Samantha Carter to attack the Lucian Alliance Galactic shipyards to reduce the amount of ships that their able to produce to fight them. On March 26, 2011 at 5:35 A.M. The Tau'ri Intergalactic strike force under the command of Brigadier General Steven Caldwell and Brigadier General Samantha Carter set course for P3B-197 and would arrive above P3B-197 at 7:55 A.M.

 _March 26, 2011, 7:55 A.M., Location: In Orbit above P3B-197_

At P3B-197 the Lucian alliance has a defend fleet made up of 10 Ha'taks, 30 Heavily Armed starships along with 2,160 Death Gliders and 720 Al'kesh's under the command Captain Resheph(meaning Plague in Egyptian) along with His 2nd in command Commander Duat(the Name Duat Means hell in Egyptian) abroad defend fleets command ship: the Revenge to defend their Galactic shipyards from an enemy fleet that might try attack and destroy their Staryards. Commander Duat aboard the Revenge to Captain Resheph" Captain Resheph, Sir i'm detecting serval ships coming out of Hyper Space." Resheph "tell all ships to Raise Shields, bring all weapon systems online and launch all fighters and bombers." Commander Serket "Yes, sir."

Lt. Colonel Laval(the 2nd in command of the strike fleet forces and of the U.S.S. Daedalus.) abroad the U.S.S. Daedalus to Brigadier General Steven Caldwell(the commanding officer of all the intergalactic strike fleet forces.) "General Caldwell, we're coming out of hyperspace." General Steven Caldwell push the speaker button on her command chair "attention all ships go Battle stations, Raise shields, bring all Weapons systems online, Launch all F-302 fighters." Lt. Colonel Laval "Yes, Sir."

The 2 fleets had a Massive space battle that lasted for 1 1/2 days and ended with the Tau'ri fleet being victorious in destroying the Lucian Alliance defend fleet and Galactic Shipyards to stop Production of warships to fight them or to create New supply lines to planets them with the highly additive substance laced supplies. 3 of their Capital ships:the Ivan Isakov, Phoenix and the Apollo loss their Shields and took between Moderate to Heavy damage. the Ivan Isakov took Moderate Hull damage, they communication relay has taking moderate and being Temporarily offline along with a deck that was complete destroyed and other taking Minimal damage. the Phoenix took heavy hull damage and have temporarily lost life support systems, hyper-dive system and their sub-light engines and the Apollo took Moderate Hull damage. the Apollo took Moderate hull damage, their lost a F-302 fighter bay a few Heavily Armed starships getting a few good shots and with they Communication Relay taking minimal damage and being Temporarily offline. The rest of the Tau'ri fleet ships shield strength have been severally drained, they were down between 10% to 3%.

During the Battle the Tau'ri F-302 fighter pilots were able to outmaneuver from being more Skilled in Dogfighting and in fighting outnumbered that they were able to outmaneuver the Lucian Alliance Death Glider Pilots. their F-302 fighter spacecraft interceptor forces however lost 125(65%) of their F-302 fighter spacecraft Interceptors in Battling the Lucian Alliance Death Gliders Pilots in the battle of P3B-197.

In the first few minutes of the battle General Steven Caldwell Planned to divide his fleet into Pairs of BC-304's to cover each other in battle and to target the Enemy Ha'taks(Battleship carriers) to not let them launch many Death Gliders to overwhelm their F-302 Fighter Spacecraft Interceptors. the Tau'ri BC-304's used their beam weapons and targeted 8 Ha'tak's and were able to destroy them after each firing their beam weapons 6 times at them. the Remaining Ha'tak's were able to each launch 3-4 Squadrons of Death Gliders(126 Death Gliders) and 2 Squadron of Al'kesh's(Mid-range bombers) before they were destroyed by the BC-304's beam weapons.

the Tau'ri have score Major victory on the Lucian Alliance by destroying one of their Production planets that have 5 of their Galactic Shipyards to produce warships to fight the Tau'ri Fleet or to create New Supply lines to planets them with the highly additive substance laced supplies. they set course and Returned back to Earth for repairs and to Replenish their BC-304A's with more F-302 fighter spacecraft Interceptors to continue their Hit and Runs on the Lucian alliance supply lines or Military Targets.

as the Lucian Alliance leaders they were surprised by how the Tau'ri were grow bolder and were able to location and destroying one of their production Planets: P3B-197 that had 5 of their Galactic Shipyards to produce warships to fight he Tau'ri fleet or to create New Supply lines to planets them with the Highly additive substance laced supplies. they ordered their remaining Galactic Shipyards at P4B-112, and P5B-983 to build Warships to Fight the Tau'ri fleet or to defend their Galactic Supply lines from an enemy attack.


	5. Expansion

Expansion

Date: August 22, 2012

It has been a year sense the battle of P4B-512; sense then the Tau'ri Intergalactic Fleet has continued to do Hit and Run attacks on the Lucian alliance Supply lines or Military warships. they have destroyed 6 Ha'taks(Battleships), 10 Heavily armed spaceships(cruisers), along with 1,296 Death Gliders and 432 Al'kesh's(mid-range bombers) and 18 Tel'leks(Transports). During the hit and run attacks The Tau'ri Intergalactic Strike force Capital ships shield strength was between 65% to 85% and their F-302 Fighter spacecraft Interceptors forces lost between 15% to 55% of their Fighters forces in each engage.

In May of 2011, the Tau'ri set up a New Research Colony on P8G-364. the Research Colony on P8G-364 has a Massive Hanger that can hold 18 F-302 fighter spacecraft interceptors to defend the Research Colony from an enemy invasion fleet or by time for their BC-304's to reach them to help them in their defense. they have a Small Military Garrison with Mess halls that can hold up to 1,250 Tau'ri Troops under the Command of British Army Lt. Colonel Jessica Williams to repel any possible interstellar ground invasion forces. the research Colony has a Massive research felicity to research and development new Technology for the Tau'ri to use. the Research Colony has an International and Galactic Espionage and counter-espionage Academy to do Espionage on the Lucian alliance and to Sabotage or assassinate Lucian Alliance leaders and to due Counter-Espionage against Lucian Allanice spies and to keep an eye on their Galactic Allies: the Jaffa Nation among others.

In June of 2011, the Tau'ri Naquadah Mine and colony on P3X-403 has continued Production of Naquadah with the help of the Unas for the Tau'ri to refine and use. the Tau'ri I.O.A. council decided to set up Naquadah refinery on P3X-403 to refine Naquadah for them to use along with some military support to protect them from any Interstellar Threat. they would have 3 Massive Hangers that can hold 18 F-302 fighter spacecraft interceptors in each for a Total of 54 F-302 Fighter spacecraft interceptors to defend the Naquadah mine and Colony from an enemy invasion fleet or by time for their BC-304's to reach them to help them in their defense. they have a Small Military Garrison with Mess halls that can hold up to 1,250 Tau'ri Troops under the Command of American Marine Corp Lt. Colonel William Johnson to repel any possible interstellar ground invasion forces.

along with the Naquadah Refinery the I.O.A. and the Homeworld command knew that outside Earth that their Civilization's Currency: the Dollar was wreathless in the Galactic Economy and saw that most people in the Galactic Economy use the Currency of Naquadah. so they decided to set up the 1st Tau'ri Galactic Bank on P3X-403 that they would use to storage and trade Naquadah that they mined to enter the Galactic Economy.(Naquadah is 3.5x's more dense that gold meaning that a Naquadah Bar of 95.6795 lbs./43.399 Kgs of Pure Refined Naqaudah is Wreath 1,772,400 dollars. an ounce of Pure refined Naquadah is wreath 4,038.27 dollars, .03296 ounces is wreath a Dollar. 2.0606339 million lbs./934,554 Kgs or 1,030.1696 tons of Pure Refine Naquadah is wreath a Billion dollars. 103,016,965.5 tons of Pure Refined Naquadah is wreath 100 trillion dollars.)

In September of 2011, the Tau'ri Trinium mine and colony on P3X-525 has continued Production of Trinium for the Tau'ri refine and use. the Tau'ri I.O.A. council decided to set up a Trinium production plant on P3X-525 to refine the Trinium Ore for them to use along with some Military support to protect them from any Interstellar threat. the Tau'ri would have 3 Massive Hangers that can hold 18 F-302 fighter spacecraft interceptors in each for a Total of 54 F-302 fighter spacecraft Interceptors to defend the Trinium mine and Colony from an enemy invasion fleet or by time for their BC-304's to reach them to help them in their defense. they have a Small Military Garrison with Mess halls that can hold up to 1,250 Tau'ri Troops under the Command of Canadian Army Lt. Colonel Carol Daniels to repel any possible interstellar ground invasion forces.

As of May of 2012, the Tau'ri have produced 3 more BC-304A's: the U.S.S. Andromeda under the Command of American Naval Captain Alex Marcos, the HMS Prince of Wales the latest BC-304A given to the British in the "Advance technology Trade Agreement" under the Command of Air force Captain John Smith and the Mao Zedong given to the Chinese in the "Advance Technology trade Agreement" under the Command Chinese Air force Colonel Bao Ah Lam. the Tau'ri now have an intergalactic Fleet made up of 11 operational BC-304's: Daedalus, Odyssey, Apollo, Sun Tzu, George Hammond, Phoenix, Valery Giscard, Ivan Isakov, Andromeda, Prince of Wales and the Moa Zedong to fight the Lucian Alliance.

the Tau'ri Fleet commander-in-chief Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill and other Homeworld command officers decided to have the Apollo and Daedalus along with 9 F-302 fighter spacecraft Interceptor Squadrons(162 F-302 fighters) under the Command of U.S. Air force Brigadier General Steven Caldwell as the commanding officer of the Planetary defense fleet to protect Earth from any Interstellar threat. they decided to have the Andromeda under the command of American Air force Captain Alex Marcos and the Phoenix under the Command Canadian Captain Alex Francis along with the Gamma site Planetary fighters to become the 2nd planetary defense fleet to Protect the Gamma site from any interstellar threat. they decided to have the Giscard under the command of French Captain Sarah Chole along with the P8G-364 Planetary fighters to become the 3rd defense fleet to Protect P8G-364 from any Interstellar Threat.

they decided that they would divided their Remaining Operational BC-304A's: George Hammond, Ivan Isakov, Odyssey, Prince of Wales, Moa Zedong and the Sun Tzu to be reorganize into 2 Tau'ri intergalactic strike forces under the command of U.S. Air force Brigadier General Samantha Carter(who was Appointed the Commanding officer the 1st Intergalactic Strike force Fleet: George Hammond, the Prince of Wales and the Odyssey) and Newly Promoted Colonel Yin has her 2nd in command(Who was appointed the commanding officer of the 2nd Intergalactic Strike Force Fleet: Moa Zedong, Ivan Isakov and Sun Tzu) and ordered her Intergalactic Strike force fleets to do Hit and run Tactics to attack Lucian alliance supply fleets lines that supply the high additive substance laced onto the supplies or to target Military targets to weaken Lucian alliance leaderships and making them fight each other for power or to have very high Ranking smugglers or bounty hunters to assassinate a Lucian alliance leader that they saw as weak from them not being able to stop the Tau'ri fleet in destroying their supply fleet lines or their Section's military force.

The Homeworld Command agree that every week that a few of the Bc-304's would switch places with other Bc-304's to give them time to resupply or to refill their Complement of F-302 fighters with replaces for those that were lost in battles with the Lucian Alliance fleet and to give their Crew-members experience in meet other Alien races or to gain combat experience to become better familiar on learning how to survive encounters other Hostile races that would want to attack them like the Lucian alliance or to stop the Spread of dangerous high Additive Substances that the Lucian Alliance was using.


	6. Battle of P3X-403

Battle of P3X-403

Date: September 27, 2012, 10:00 A.M.

As the Tau'ri Intergalactic Strike force continues they hit and run attacks. they have destroyed 4 Ha'taks(Battleship carriers), 8 Heavily armed spaceships(cruisers), along with 864 Death Gliders and 288 Al'kesh's(mid-range bombers) and 12 Tel'leks(Transports). During the hit and run attacks The Tau'ri Intergalactic Strike force Capital ships shield strength was between 75% to 95% and their F-302 Fighter spacecraft Interceptors forces lost between 5% to 25% of their Fighters forces in each engage.

as of September of 2012 the Tau'ri have finish production of their Latest Bc-304: the Erin Rommel given to the Germans in the "Advance technology Trade Agreement" under the Command of Naval Captain Della Fuchs (a Captain in the Navy is the same as a Colonel in the Air force) and assign her to the Intergalactic Strike force under the command of Brigadier General Samantha Carter to help her in the war the Lucian alliance. the Tau'ri now have an intergalactic Fleet made up of 12 operational BC-304's: Daedalus, Odyssey, Apollo, Sun Tzu, George Hammond, Phoenix, Valery Giscard, Ivan Isakov, Andromeda, Prince of Wales, Moa Zedong and the Erin Rommel to fight the Lucian Alliance.

the Tau'ri Homeworld command decided to have the Apollo and Daedalus along with 9 F-302 fighter spacecraft Interceptor Squadrons(162 F-302 fighters) under the Command of U.S. Air force Brigadier General Steven Caldwell as the commanding officer of the Planetary defense fleet to protect Earth from any Interstellar threat. they decided to have the Andromeda under the command of British Air force Captain John Smith and the Phoenix under the Command Canadian Captain Alex Francis along with the Gamma site Planetary fighters to become the 2nd planetary defense fleet to Protect the Gamma site from any interstellar threat. they decided to have the Valery Giscard under the command of French Captain Sarah Chole along with the P8G-364 Planetary fighters to become the 3rd defense fleet to Protect P8G-364 from any Interstellar Threat. they decided to have the Prince of Wales under the Command of British Air force Captain John Smith to become the 4th Defense fleet to Protect P3X-403 from any Interstellar threat.

The Homeworld Command decided to build 3 more massive Fighter hangers that can hold 18 F-302 Fighter spacecraft interceptors in each hanger for a total of 108 F-302 Fighter spacecraft interceptors to defend P3X-403 from any interstellar threat. they agree that every week that a few of the Bc-304's would switch places with other Bc-304's to give them time to resupply or to refill their Complement of F-302 fighters with replaces for those that were lost in battles with the Lucian Alliance fleet and to give their Crew-members experience in meet other Alien races or to gain combat experience to become better familiar on learning how to survive encounters other Hostile races that would want to attack them like the Lucian alliance.

as for the Lucian Alliance its leadership was in a power struggle with the recent Defeats at the hands of the Tau'ri along with a Lucian Bounty hunter assassinating the Current Lucian Alliance Leader: Slaviash for his failures in Protecting their Supply lines and one of their Galactic Shipyard Production planets:P3B-197. the Lucian alliance 2nds(Leaders under the Primarily Leader of the Lucian Alliance.) were fighting with each other over who would replace Slaviash as the Lucian Alliance leader.

A Lucian Alliance 2nd by the name Kefflin has in secret being sending spies, hiring bounty hunters and Assassins across the galaxy and to try to Infiltrate into the Tau'ri Galactic Territory to gather information on Tau'ri planetary bases, fleet size and Key Planetary leaders to assassinate. Now one of his spies named Kaboos(meaning nightmare in Egyptian) have had success in finding and Infiltrating a Tau'ri offworld base on P3X-403. Kefflin read his Report and out something Intriguing about the Tau'ri base of P3X-403. From Kaboos report he read that the Tau'ri have a Naquadah mine and a Refinery to Refine their Naquadah to use in their Galactic Ship hulls to Produce and power Naquadah Generators. he learned that the Tau'ri have set up what the Tau'ri called a Galactic Bank and have a storage Reservoir of Naquadah to trade in the Galaxy. He learned that the Tau'ri have a defense fleet made up of Tau'ri warship and a Planetary fighter force made up 108 Tau'ri fighters.

Kefflin decided sent one of the Lucian Alliance Fleet Captain's: Captain Kamenwit(meaning shade in Egyptian) with a fleet to attack P3X-403 to destroy or Capture the Tau'ri assets on P3X-403 along with Lucian Alliance commander Bahadur(meaning fighter in Egyptian) to lead the Lucian alliance ground troops, he wanted the Capture or Destruction of the Tau'ri base and assets that he was strong enough to Lead the Lucian Alliance. Captain Kamenwit decided to 7 Ha'tak(Battleship carrier), 21 Heavily armed Starships (Cruisers) along with 1,512 Death Gliders and 504 Al'kesh's(mid-range bombers). Commander Bahadur would lead 5,000 Lucian alliance troops to attack the Tau'ri ground forces. they set course for P3X-303 on September 29 and would arrive at P3X-403 on May 30, 2013 at 9:56 A.M.

 _April 30, 2013, 9:56 A.M., Location: In Orbit Above P3X-403._

As of April of 2013, the Tau'ri have produced another BC-304A: the HMAS Thomas Blamey given to the Australians in the "Advance technology Trade Agreement" under the Command of Australian Naval Captain Joe Marcos. the Tau'ri now have an intergalactic Fleet made up of 13 operational BC-304's: Daedalus, Odyssey, Apollo, Sun Tzu, George Hammond, Phoenix, Valery Giscard, Ivan Isakov, Andromeda, Prince of Wales, Moa Zedong, Erin Rommel, and the Thomas Blamey to fight the Lucian Alliance.

the Homeworld command decided that they would have the Thomas Blamey to join the Tau'ri intergalactic strike forces under the command of U.S. Air force Brigadier General Samantha Carter(who was Appointed the Commanding officer the 1st Intergalactic Strike force Fleet: George Hammond, the Prince of Wales and the Odyssey) and Newly Promoted Colonel Yin has her 2nd in command(Who was appointed the commanding officer of the 2nd Intergalactic Strike Force Fleet: Moa Zedong, Ivan Isakov and Sun Tzu) to do Hit and run Tactics to attack Lucian alliance supply fleets or Military Targets.

Commander Nebibit(the name Nebibit means Leopard in Egyptian, the 2nd in command of the Lucian alliance Ha'tak: Resolve) aboard the Resolve to Captain Kamenwit "Kamenwit, Sir we're coming out of Hyper Space." Kamenwit "tell all ships to Raise Shields, bring all weapon systems online and launch all fighters and bombers." Commander Nebibit "Yes, sir." Commander Lee Michaelson (the 2nd in command of all the P3X-303 Planetary defense forces and of the 4th defense fleet forces and of the HMS Prince of Wales.) abroad the H.M.S. Prince of Wales to Captain John smith(the commanding officer of all the P3X-403 Planetary defense forces and of the 4th Defend fleet forces.) "Captain Smith, we're detecting several ships coming out of hyperspace." Captain John Smith push the speaker button on his command chair "Raise shields, bring all Weapons systems online. Commander Michaelson contact the Planetary fighter defense command to launch all their F-302 fighters to assist us in this battle." Commander Michaelson "Yes, sir."

the 2 fleets had a Massive space battle that lasted for 30 minutes and ended with the Lucian Alliance fleet being victorious and with the Prince of Wales losing its shields and taking heavy damage and being forced retreat into Hyperspace back to Earth to tell Homeworld command that the Lucian alliance has attacked P3X-303. During the battle the Prince of Wales have either lost of have badly damaged 3/4 of the weapons systems from Enemy fire, its Communicate relay is Heavily damaged and has been Temporarily offline, it's life support systems been Temporarily Offline, it lost both it's F-302 fighter bay a few Heavily Armed starships getting a few good shots and of the Prince of Wales have 5 desk being destroyed, with 2 taking moderate damage and other taking minimal damage. the Tau'ri F-302 fighter spacecraft interceptor forces were Annihilated by being outnumbered by the Lucian alliance Death Gliders but they were able to destroy over 120 Death Gilders and 40 Al'kesh(mid-range bombers).

During the Battle the Prince of Wales In the first few minutes of the battle the Prince of Wales used their beam weapons and targeted a Ha'tak(Battleship carrier) and was able to destroy it after firing their beam weapons 6 times at them. during the rest of the Desperate battle the Prince of Wales were able to destroy another Ha'tak(Battleship carrier) and 2 Heavily armed starships(Cruisers). the Lucian alliance lost 3 Ha'tak(Battleship carriers) and 2 Heavily armed starships(Cruisers) along with over 120 Death Gliders and 40 Al'kesh(mid-range bombers). they fleet had 2 Ha'taks(battleship carriers) and 3 Heavily armed starships(Cruisers) being heavy damage and a Ha'tak and 2 heavily armed starships(cruisers) taking Minimal Damage.

During the Space battle above P3X-403 Tau'ri Lt. Colonel William Johnson prepared his troops for battle for the coming battle against the Lucian Alliance troops. he ordered all of their Military base's anti-air defenses to be operational and load with anti-air armaments. he ordered all Combat units to evacuate their Military garrison because it would be a primary target for the Lucian Alliance fleet to bombard. he ordered a squadron of marines to get to the stargate and dial Earth and tell them about their situation and to Request reinforcements. he ordered all non-combatant Citizens into underground bunkers to stay out of the Battle that was about to take place.

 _10:26 A.M., Location: the Surface of P3X-403_

Commander Nebibit "Captain Kamenwit the Tau'ri Warships has retreated and we have Annihilate their fighters." Captain Kamenwit "have all Death Gliders and Al'kesh(mid-range bombers) to attack and weaken the Tau'ri defense forces and get me Commander Bahadur." Commander Nebibit "yes, sir." after a few minutes of following Captain Kamenwit orders Commander Nebibit contacted Captain Kamenwit. Commander Nebibit "Captain Kamenwit, sir I have commander Bahadur on hold." Captain Kamenwit "Put him though." Commander Nebibit "yes, sir." a few seconds pasted and Commander Bahadur appeared on the command bridges view screen "Commander Bahadur you may begin your invasion of the Planet and hurry we don't have much time before Tau'ri reinforcements arrive." Commander Bahadur "yes, sir we will begin immediately."

 _10:37 A.M., Location: Tau'ri homeworld: Earth_

when the Tau'ri Homeworld received word from a team of Marines under the Command Lt. Colonel William Johnson and of the Prince of Wales returned to Earth Heavily Damaged that on P3X-303 that the Lucian Alliance is attacking them and are requiring reinforcements. they decided to organize a fleet made up the 1st defense fleet and the 3rd Defense fleets under the Command of Brigade General Steven Caldwell at the Tau'ri homeworld to head to P3X-403 to due a Quick Run and hit attack of the Lucian alliance fleet while the 1st Intergalactic strike force was on their way to P3X-403 to reinforce P3X-403. at 10:55 A.M. the Reinforcement fleet set course to P3X-403 and would arrive at 11:06 A.M.

 _11:05 A.M., Location: above P3X-403_

Captain Kamenwit "Commander Nebitit how goes the landing of our troops on the Planets surface?" Commander Nebibit "The landings are going as planned, we have landed 3,500 Troops on the planet sense we have destroyed the Tau'ri Ground Defenses, however our Death Glider and Al'kesh(Mid-range bombers) forces are taking heavy losses, we have lost over 700 Death Gliders and 233 Al'kesh to the Tau'ri Ground defenses." Captain Kamenwit "very well." after a few seconds Commander Nebibit saw on the ships sensors sub-space windows opening and contacted Captain Kamenwit. Commander Nibibit "Captain I'm detected several ships coming out of Sub-space." Captain Kamenwit "Tell all ships go Battle stations, Raise shields, bring all Weapons systems online, and have all our Death Gliders to attack the Incoming enemy ships." Commander Nebibit "Yes, sir."

Lt. Colonel Laval(the 2nd in command of the reinforcement fleet forces and of the U.S.S. Daedalus.) abroad the U.S.S. Daedalus to Brigadier General Steven Caldwell(the commanding officer of all the Reinforcement fleet forces.) "General Caldwell, we're coming out of hyperspace." General Steven Caldwell push the speaker button on her command chair "attention all ships go Battle stations, Raise shields, bring all Weapons systems online, Launch all F-302 fighters." Lt. Colonel Laval "Yes, Sir."

the Lucian Alliance fleet and the Tau'ri reinforcement fleet had a Massive space battle that lasted for 2 hours and 36 minutes unit the 1st intergalactic strike force fleet under Brigade General, Samantha Carter arrived to help in the Battle of P3X-403. During the 1st battle between the 2 fleets, the Tau'ri BC-304A's fleet used their beam weapons and targeted and destroyed 3 Ha'tak's(Battleship carriers) and were able to destroy them after each firing their beam weapons 6 times at them along with 6 Heavily armed starships(cruisers); damaged another Ha'tak(Battleship carriers) and 6 heavily armed Starships(cruisers). The Tau'ri fleet ships shield strength have been severally drained, they were down between 15% to 6%.

During the Battle the Tau'ri F-302 fighter pilots were able to outmaneuver from being more Skilled in Dogfighting and in fighting outnumbered that they were able to outmaneuver the Lucian Alliance Death Glider Pilots, they were able to destroy over 100 Death Gliders. their F-302 fighter spacecraft interceptor forces however lost 61(85%) of their F-302 fighter spacecraft Interceptors in Battling the Lucian Alliance Death Gliders Pilots in the battle of P3X-303.

When the 1st intergalactic Strike force fleet under the Command of Brigade General Samantha Carter arrived the 2nd half of the battle of P3X-403 last for 12 hours and ended with the Tau'ri fleet being victorious with Lucian Alliance fleet being destroyed. By the end of the Battle of P3X-303 the Tau'ri fleet ships shield strength have been severally drained, they were down between 8% to 1%. 3 of their Capital ships: the Daedalus, Phoenix and the Apollo loss their Shields and took between Moderate to Heavy damage.

the Daedalus took heavy Hull damage, they communication relay has taking Heavily damage and being Temporarily offline, 5 Decks being heavily damaged, 3 moderately damaged and 2 desks taking minimal damage. the Daedalus lost a F-302 fighter bay with the other taking moderate damage and have Temporarily lost life support systems, Hyper-dive system and their sub-light engines taking Moderate damage. the Phoenix took heavy hull damage and have temporarily lost life support systems, both of it's F-302 fighter bays being lost, hyper-dive system, their sub-light engines taking heavy damage, 6 Decks being heavily damaged, 3 Moderately Damaged, and 2 desks taking minimal damage. the Apollo took Moderate hull damage, their lost a F-302 fighter bay a few Heavily Armed starships getting a few good shots, its Communication Relay taking minimal damage and being Temporarily offline. they lost 3 decks being heavily damaged, 2 moderately damaged and a deck being minimal damage.

During the Battle the Tau'ri F-302 fighter pilots were able to outmaneuver from being more Skilled in Dogfighting and in fighting outnumbered that they were able to outmaneuver the Lucian Alliance Death Glider Pilots. their F-302 fighter spacecraft interceptor forces however lost 85(80%) of their F-302 fighter spacecraft Interceptors in Battling the Lucian Alliance Death Gliders Pilots in the battle of P3X-403.

the Ground battle of the P3X-403 last for a week and ended with the Tau'ri homeworld command send over 1,500 troops to fight the Lucian alliance forces to help turn the tide of the Battle along with Tau'ri used better tactics against the Lucian alliance troops sense the Tau'ri have been fighting Modern wars on their Homeworld for over 70 years. at the end of the battle Lt. Colonel William Johnson forces lost over 750 ground Troops.


	7. Battle of P4B-112

Battle of P4B-112

Date: December 10, 2013, 9:00 A.M.

As the Tau'ri Intergalactic Strike force continues they hit and run attacks against the Lucian Alliances they have destroyed 8 Ha'taks(Battleships), 12 Heavily armed starships(cruisers), 25 Tel'leks(Transports) along with 1,728 Death Gliders and 576 Al'kesh's. During the hit and run attacks The Tau'ri Intergalactic Strike force Capital ships shield strength was between 55% to 75% and their F-302 Fighter spacecraft Interceptors forces lost between 25% to 75% of their Fighters forces in each engage.

as of September of 2013 the Tau'ri have finish production of their Latest Bc-304: The Isoroku Yamamoto given to the Japanese in the "Advance technology Trade Agreement" under the Command of Japanese Air force Captain Emkiko Ena and assign her to the Intergalactic Strike force under the command of Brigade General Samantha Carter to help her in the war the Lucian alliance. the Tau'ri now have an intergalactic Fleet made up of 14 operational BC-304's: Daedalus, Odyssey, Apollo, Sun Tzu, George Hammond, Phoenix, Valery Giscard, Ivan Isakov, Andromeda, Prince of Wales, Moa Zedong, Erin Rommel, Thomas Blamey and the Isoroku Yamamoto to fight the Lucian Alliance.

the Tau'ri Homeworld command decided to have the Daedalus and the Erin Rommel along with 9 F-302 fighter spacecraft Interceptor Squadrons(162 F-302 fighters) under the Command of U.S. Air force Brigade General Steven Caldwell as the commanding officer of the Planetary defense fleet to protect Earth from any Interstellar threat. they decided to have the HMAS Thomas Blamey under the command of Australian Joe Marcos and the HMCS Phoenix under the Command Canadian Captain Alex Francis along with the Gamma site Planetary fighters to become the 2nd planetary defense fleet to Protect the Gamma site from any interstellar threat. they decided to have the Valery Giscard under the command of French Captain Sarah Chole along with the P8G-364 Planetary fighters to become the 3rd defense fleet to Protect P8G-364 from any Interstellar Threat. they decided to have the Prince of Wales under the Command of British Air force Captain John Smith to become the 4th Defense fleet to Protect P3X-403 from any Interstellar threat.

at 2:10 P.M. the Tau'ri homeworld command received Intelligence reports from their Spies that they have Located 5 of the Lucian Alliance's Galactic Shipyards at P4B-112 to produce warships to fight the Tau'ri fleet and to create New Supply lines to planets to Supply them with the Highly Additive Substance laced Supplies. the Tau'ri fleet commander Lt. General Jack O'Neill and other Homeworld command officers decided to have all their BC-304A ships in their fleets to be reorganized into a massive fleet under the command of U.S. Brigadier General Samantha Carter to attack the Lucian Alliance Galactic shipyards to reduce the amount of ships that their able to produce to fight them. On December 11, 2013 at 11:30 A.M. The Tau'ri Intergalactic strike force under the command of Brigadier General Samantha Carter set course for P4B-112 and would arrive above P4B-112 at 7:55 A.M.

 _December 11, 2013, 11:30 A.M., Location: In Orbit above P4B-112_

At P4B-112 the Lucian alliance has a defend fleet made up of 8 Ha'taks, 24 Heavily Armed starships along with 1,728 Death Gliders and 576 Al'kesh's under the command Captain Sahib(meaning Lord and Master in Egyptian) along with his 2nd in command Commander Kaarina(the Name Kaarina Means Pure in Egyptian) abroad defend fleets command ship: the Misery to defend their Galactic shipyards from an enemy fleet that might try attack and destroy their Staryards. Commander Kaarina aboard the Misery to Captain Sahib "Captain Sahib, Sir i'm detecting serval ships coming out of Hyper Space." Sahib "tell all ships to Raise Shields, bring all weapon systems online and launch all fighters and bombers." Commander Kaarina "Yes, sir."

Colonel Tyrone Franklin(the 2nd in command of the strike fleet forces and of the U.S.S. George Hammond.) abroad the U.S.S. George Hammond to Brigade General Samantha Carter(the commanding officer of all the intergalactic strike fleet forces.) "General Carter, we're coming out of hyperspace." General Samantha Carter push the speaker button on her command chair "attention all ships go Battle stations, Raise shields, bring all Weapons systems online, Launch all F-302 fighters." Colonel Tyrone Franklin "Yes, Ma'am."

the 2 fleets had a Massive space battle that lasted for 1 1/2 days and ended with the Tau'ri fleet being victorious in destroying the Lucian Alliance defend fleet and Galactic Shipyards to stop Production of warships to fight them or to create New supply lines to planets them with the highly additive substance laced supplies. 3 of their Capital ships: the Isoroku Yamamoto, Moa Zedong and the Andromeda loss their Shields and took between light to Moderate damage. the Isoroku Yamamoto took Moderate Hull damage, they communication relay has taking moderate and being Temporarily offline along with a deck that was complete destroyed and other taking Minimal damage.

the Moa Zedong took light hull damage and they communication Relay and have lost a deck and had other another taking other lightly damage. the Andromeda took Moderate hull damage, their lost a F-302 fighter bay a few Heavily Armed starships getting a few good shots and with they Communication Relay taking minimal damage and being Temporarily offline. The rest of the Tau'ri fleet ships shield strength have been severally drained, they were down between 20% to 13%.

During the Battle the Tau'ri F-302 fighter pilots were able to outmaneuver from being more Skilled in Dogfighting and in fighting outnumbered that they were able to outmaneuver the Lucian Alliance Death Glider Pilots. their F-302 fighter spacecraft interceptor forces however lost 84(25%) of their F-302 fighter spacecraft Interceptors in Battling the Lucian Alliance Death Gliders Pilots in the battle of P4B-112.

In the first few minutes of the battle General Samantha Carter Planned to divide her fleet into Pairs of BC-304's to cover each other in battle and to target the Enemy Ha'taks(Battleship carriers) to not let them launch many Death Gliders to overwhelm their F-302 Fighter Spacecraft Interceptors. the Tau'ri BC-304's used their beam weapons and targeted all the Lucian alliance Ha'tak's(battleship Carriers) and were able to destroy them all after each firing their beam weapons 6 times at them however they were able to each launch 1-2 Squadrons of Death Gliders(216 Death Gliders) and 2 Squadron of Al'kesh's(Mid-range bombers) before they were destroyed by the BC-304's beam weapons.

the Tau'ri have score Major victory on the Lucian Alliance by destroying other one of their Production planets that have 5 of their Galactic Shipyards to produce warships to fight the Tau'ri Fleet or to create New Supply lines to planets them with the highly additive substance laced supplies. they set course and Returned back to Earth for repairs and to Replenish their BC-304A's with more F-302 fighter spacecraft Interceptors to continue their Hit and Runs on the Lucian alliance supply lines or Military Targets.

as the Lucian Alliance leaders they were surprised by how the Tau'ri were grow bolder and were able to location and destroying one of their production Planets: P4B-112 that had 5 of their Galactic Shipyards to produce warships to fight he Tau'ri fleet or to create New Supply lines to planets them with the Highly additive substance laced supplies. they ordered their remaining Galactic Shipyards at P5B-983 to go into overdrive and build more Warships to Fight the Tau'ri fleet or to defend their Galactic Supply lines from an enemy attack.


	8. Battle of P6G-452

Battle of P6G-452

Date: May 25, 2014, 1:00 P.M.

As the Tau'ri Intergalactic Strike force continues they hit and run attacks against the Lucian Alliances they have destroyed 3 Ha'taks(Battleship Carriers), 6 Heavily armed starships(cruisers), 13 Tel'leks(Transports) along with 648 Death Gliders and 216 Al'kesh's. During the hit and run attacks The Tau'ri Intergalactic Strike force Capital ships shield strength was between 75% to 90% and their F-302 Fighter spacecraft Interceptors forces lost between 25% to 75% of their Fighters forces in each engage.

as of April 2014, the Tau'ri have finish production of their Latest Bc-304: The Vaclav Klaus given to the Czechoslovakians in the "Advance technology Trade Agreement" under the Command of Czechoslovakian Air force Captain Ales Filip and assign him to the Intergalactic Strike force under the command of Brigade General Samantha Carter to help her in the war the Lucian alliance. the Tau'ri now have an intergalactic Fleet made up of 15 operational BC-304's: Daedalus, Odyssey, Apollo, Sun Tzu, George Hammond, Phoenix, Valery Giscard, Ivan Isakov, Andromeda, Prince of Wales, Moa Zedong, Erin Rommel, Thomas Blamey, Isoroku Yamamoto and the Vaclav Klaus to fight the Lucian Alliance.

the Tau'ri Homeworld command decided to have the Daedalus and the Erin Rommel along with 9 F-302 fighter spacecraft Interceptor Squadrons(162 F-302 fighters) under the Command of U.S. Air force Brigade General Steven Caldwell as the commanding officer of the Planetary defense fleet to protect Earth from any Interstellar threat. they decided to have the HMAS Thomas Blamey under the command of Australian Captain Joe Marcos and the HMCS Phoenix under the Command Canadian Captain Alex Francis along with the Gamma site Planetary fighters to become the 2nd planetary defense fleet to Protect the Gamma site from any interstellar threat. they decided to have the Valery Giscard under the command of French Captain Sarah Chole along with the P8G-364 Planetary fighters to become the 3rd defense fleet to Protect P8G-364 from any Interstellar Threat. they decided to have the Prince of Wales under the Command of British Air force Captain John Smith to become the 4th Defense fleet to Protect P3X-403 from any Interstellar threat.

at 6:25 P.M. the Tau'ri homeworld command received Intelligence reports from their Spies and have Found the Lucian Alliance Kassa(the High additive Substance laced supplies) Production Planet: P6G-452. the Tau'ri fleet commander Lt. General Jack O'Neill and other Homeworld command officers decided to send the 2nd Intergalactic Strike force fleet(Sun Tzu, Moa Zedong, Andromeda, Apollo, and the Ivan Isakov) under the command of Chinese Colonel Yin and Newly Promoted Lt. Colonel Bingbang as her 2nd in Command to attack the Lucian Alliance Kassa Production planet to cut off the Lucian alliance supply of Kassa in the Galaxy. On May 26, 2014 at 2:45 P.M. The Tau'ri Intergalactic strike force under the command of Brigadier General Samantha Carter set course for P6G-452 and would arrive above P6G-452 at 5:00 P.M.

 _May 26, 2014, 5:00 P.M., Location: In Orbit above P6G-452_

At P6G-452 the Lucian alliance has a defend fleet made up of 5 Ha'taks(battleship carriers), 15 Heavily Armed starships(Cruisers) along with 1,080 Death Gliders and 360 Al'kesh's under the command Captain Maccabee(meaning Hammer in Egyptian) along with his 2nd in command Commander Ragnhild(the Name Ragnhild Means Advising in Battle in Egyptian) abroad defend fleets command ship: the Misery to defend their Galactic shipyards from an enemy fleet that might try attack and destroy their Staryards. Commander Ragnhild aboard the Misery to Captain Maccabee "Captain Maccabee, Sir i'm detecting serval ships coming out of Hyper Space." Maccabee "tell all ships to Raise Shields, bring all weapon systems online and launch all fighters and bombers." Commander Ragnhild "Yes, sir."

Lt. Colonel Bingbang(the 2nd in command of the 2nd strike fleet forces and of the Sun Tzu.) abroad the Sun Tzu to Colonel Yin(the commanding officer of the 2nd intergalactic strike force fleet.) "Colonel Yin, we're coming out of hyperspace." Colonel Yin push the speaker button on her command chair "attention all ships go Battle stations, Raise shields, bring all Weapons systems online, Launch all F-302 fighters." Lt. Colonel Bingbang "Yes, Ma'am." the 2 fleets had a Massive space battle that lasted for 16 hours and ended with the Tau'ri fleet being victorious in destroying the Lucian Alliance defend fleet and has stopped the supply of Kassa(the highly additive substance laced supplies) across the Galaxy. however the 2nd Tau'ri Intergalactic Strike Force Fleet ships shield strength have been moderately drained, they were down between 60% to 45%.

During the Battle the Tau'ri F-302 fighter pilots were able to outmaneuver from being more Skilled in Dogfighting and in fighting outnumbered that they were able to outmaneuver the Lucian Alliance Death Glider Pilots. their F-302 fighter spacecraft interceptor forces however lost 82(85%) of their F-302 fighter spacecraft Interceptors in Battling the Lucian Alliance Death Gliders Pilots in the battle of P6G-452.

In the first few minutes of the Tau'ri BC-304's used their beam weapons and targeted 4 Lucian alliance Ha'tak's(battleship Carriers) and were able to destroy them all after each firing their beam weapons 6 times at them however they were able to each launch 1-2 Squadrons of Death Gliders(234 Death Gliders) and 2 Squadron of Al'kesh's(Mid-range bombers) before they were destroyed by the BC-304's beam weapons. This is a Tau'ri have score Major victory on the Lucian Alliance by stopping the Spread of Kassa(Highly additive substance laced supplies) across the Galaxy. they set course and Returned back to Earth for repairs and to Replenish their BC-304A's with more F-302 fighter spacecraft Interceptors to continue their Hit and Runs on the Lucian alliance supply lines or Military Targets.

as the Lucian Alliance leaders they were surprised how the Tau'ri Spies were had to find their main Kassa Production planet: P6G-452 and Informing the Tau'ri Homeworld command and have sent a Galactic fleet to stop them from spreading of Kassa across the Galaxy. however unknown to the Tau'ri the Lucian alliance have secretly stored Kassa seedlings on some of their other Planets just incase their Main Kassa Production planet: P6G-452 was attacked and cut off their Main supply of Kassa across the Galaxy.


	9. Battle of P5B-983

Battle of P5B-983

Date: January 16, 2015, 3:45 P.M.

As the Tau'ri Intergalactic Strike force continues they hit and run attacks against the Lucian Alliances they have destroyed 3 Ha'taks(Battleships), 9 Heavily armed starships(cruisers), 75 Tel'leks(Transports) along with 648 Death Gliders and 216 Al'kesh's. During the hit and run attacks The Tau'ri Intergalactic Strike force Capital ships shield strength was between 75% to 90% and their F-302 Fighter spacecraft Interceptors forces lost between 25% to 50% of their Fighters forces in each engage.

as of September of 2014 the Tau'ri have finish production of their Latest Bc-304: The Jack Wilson McConnell given to the Scottish in the "Advance technology Trade Agreement" under the Command of Scottish Air force Captain Erica Jamesina and assign her to the Tau'ri's Intergalactic Strike fleet forces 2nd fleet under the command of Chinese Air force Colonel Yin to help her in the war the Lucian alliance. the Tau'ri now have an intergalactic Fleet made up of 16 operational BC-304's: Daedalus, Odyssey, Apollo, Sun Tzu, George Hammond, Phoenix, Valery Giscard, Ivan Isakov, Andromeda, Prince of Wales, Moa Zedong, Erin Rommel, Thomas Blamey, Isoroku Yamamoto, Vaclav Klaus and the Jack Wilson McConnell to fight the Lucian Alliance.

the Tau'ri Homeworld command decided to have the Daedalus and the Moa Zedong along with 9 F-302 fighter spacecraft Interceptor Squadrons(162 F-302 fighters) under the Command of U.S. Air force Brigade General Steven Caldwell as the commanding officer of the Planetary defense fleet to protect Earth from any Interstellar threat. they decided to have the HMS Prince of Wales under the command of British John smith and the HMCS Phoenix under the Command Canadian Captain Alex Francis along with the Gamma site Planetary fighters to become the 2nd planetary defense fleet to Protect the Gamma site from any interstellar threat. they decided to have the Ivan Isakov under the command of Russian Naval Captain Alexander Kuzentsov along with the P8G-364 Planetary fighters to become the 3rd defense fleet to Protect P8G-364 from any Interstellar Threat. they decided to have the HMAS Thomas Blamey under the Command of Australian Naval Captain Joe Marcos to become the 4th Defense fleet to Protect P3X-403 from any Interstellar threat.

8:00 P.M. the Tau'ri homeworld command received Intelligence reports from their Spies that they have Located 5 of the Lucian Alliance's Galactic Shipyards at P5B-983 to produce warships to fight the Tau'ri fleet and to create New Supply lines to planets to Supply them with the Highly Additive Substance laced Supplies. the Tau'ri fleet commander Lt. General Jack O'Neill and other Homeworld command officers decided to have all their BC-304A ships in their fleets to be reorganized into a massive fleet under the command of U.S. Brigadier General Samantha Carter to attack the Lucian Alliance Galactic shipyards to reduce the amount of ships that their able to produce to fight them. On January 17, 2015 at 7:55 A.M. The Tau'ri Intergalactic strike force under the command of Brigadier General Samantha Carter set course for P5B-983 and would arrive above P5B-983 at 10:55 A.M.

 _January 17, 2015, 10:55 A.M., Location: In Orbit above P5B-983_

At P5B-983 the Lucian alliance has a massive defend fleet made up of 15 Ha'taks(Battleship carriers), 30 Heavily Armed starships(Cruisers) with 3,240 Death Gliders and 1,080 Al'kesh's Along with over 250 Tel'leks under the command Admiral Garrett(meaning hard as a spear in Egyptian) along with his 2nd in command Captain Ria(the Name Ria Means Rebellious Woman in Egyptian) abroad the defend fleets command ship: the Deception to defend their last 5 Galactic shipyards from an enemy fleet that might try attack and destroy their Shipyards. Captain Ria aboard the Deception to Admiral Garrett "Admiral Garrett, Sir I'm detecting serval ships coming out of Hyper Space." Admiral Garrett "tell all ships to Raise Shields, bring all weapon systems online and launch all fighters and bombers." Commander Ria "Yes, sir."

Colonel Tyrone Franklin(the 2nd in command of the strike fleet forces and of the U.S.S. George Hammond.) abroad the U.S.S. George Hammond to Brigade General Samantha Carter(the commanding officer of all the intergalactic strike fleet forces.) "General Carter, we're coming out of hyperspace." General Samantha Carter push the speaker button on her command chair "attention all ships go Battle stations, Raise shields, bring all Weapons systems online, Launch all F-302 fighters." Colonel Tyrone Franklin "Yes, Ma'am."

the 2 fleets had a Massive space battle that lasted for about 2 days and 8 hours and ended with the Tau'ri fleet being victorious in destroying the Lucian Alliance defend fleet and Galactic Shipyards to stop Production of warships to fight them or to create New supply lines to planets them with the highly additive substance laced supplies. 6 of their Capital ships: the Jack Wilson McConnell, Moa Zedong, Thomas Blamey, Vaclav Klaus, Erin Rommel and the Apollo loss their Shields and took between light to heavy damage. the Jack Wilson McConnell took Moderate Hull damage, they communication relay has taking moderate and being Temporarily offline along with 3 decks that was complete destroyed and another 2 taking Minimal damage.

the Moa Zedong took light hull damage and they communication Relay, having lost a deck and other deck take lightly damage. the Thomas Blamey took Heavy hull damage, their lost both F-302 fighter bays by a few Heavily Armed starships getting a few good shots, lost its Hyper-dive engine systems, half of its sub-light engines, having temporarily lost life support, 6 decks completely destroyed, with 2 taking moderate damage and another deck taking light damage along with they Communication Relay taking Heavy damage and being Temporarily offline.

the Vaclav Klaus took Moderate Hull damage, they communication relay has taking moderate and being Temporarily offline along with 3 decks that was complete destroyed, 2 decks taking moderate damage and another deck taking Minimal damage. The Erin Rommel took heavy hull damage having temporarily lost life support systems, hyper-dive system and their sub-light engines, a F-302 fighter bay by a Few Heavily armed starships getting in a few good shots. the Apollo took light hull damage, their Communication Relay taking minimal damage and being Temporarily offline, and having lost a deck and other deck take lightly damage. The rest of the Tau'ri fleet ships shield strength have been severally drained, they were down between 15% to 2%.

During the Battle the Tau'ri F-302 fighter pilots were able to outmaneuver from being more Skilled in Dogfighting and in fighting outnumbered that they were able to outmaneuver the Lucian Alliance Death Glider Pilots. their F-302 fighter spacecraft interceptor forces however lost 192(50%) of their F-302 fighter spacecraft Interceptors in Battling the Lucian Alliance Death Gliders Pilots in the battle of P4B-112.

In the first few minutes of the battle General Samantha Carter Planned to divide her fleet into Pairs of BC-304's to cover each other in battle and to target the Enemy Ha'taks(Battleship carriers) to not let them launch many Death Gliders to overwhelm their F-302 Fighter Spacecraft Interceptors. the Tau'ri BC-304's used their beam weapons and targeted all the Lucian alliance Ha'tak's(battleship Carriers) and were able to destroy them all after each firing their beam weapons 6 times at them; however they were able to each launch 1-2 Squadrons of Death Gliders(414 Death Gliders) and 2 Squadron of Al'kesh's(Mid-range bombers) before they were destroyed by the BC-304's beam weapons.

the Tau'ri have score Major victory on the Lucian Alliance by destroying other one of their Production planets that have 5 of their Galactic Shipyards to produce warships to fight the Tau'ri Fleet or to create New Supply lines to planets them with the highly additive substance laced supplies. they set course and Returned back to Earth for repairs and to Replenish their BC-304A's with more F-302 fighter spacecraft Interceptors to continue their Hit and Runs on the Lucian alliance supply lines or Military Targets.

as the Lucian Alliance leaders they were surprised how the Tau'ri spies were able to location their last Galactic Shipyards and Informing the Tau'ri Homeworld command and have sent a Galactic fleet to destroy their last production Planet: P5B-983 that had their last 5 Galactic Shipyards to produce warships to fight he Tau'ri fleet or to create New Supply lines to planets them with the Highly additive substance laced supplies. the Lucian Alliance Galactic fleet have around 37 Ha'taks(battleship carriers), 111 heavily armed Starships(cruisers) along with 7,992 Death Gliders, 2,664 Al'kesh's(Mid-Range bombers) and 175 Tel'leks(Transports).


	10. Battle of P3X-525

Battle of P3X-525

Date: February 27, 2015, 1:00 P.M.

As the Tau'ri Intergalactic Strike force continues they hit and run attacks against the Lucian Alliances they have destroyed 3 Ha'taks(Battleship Carriers), 6 Heavily armed starships(cruisers), 13 Tel'leks(Transports) along with 648 Death Gliders and 216 Al'kesh's. During the hit and run attacks The Tau'ri Intergalactic Strike force Capital ships shield strength was between 75% to 90% and their F-302 Fighter spacecraft Interceptors forces lost between 25% to 75% of their Fighters forces in each engage.

as for the Lucian Alliance they have being send spies across the galaxy and to try to Infiltrate into the Tau'ri Galactic Territory to gather information on Tau'ri planetary bases, fleet size and Key Planetary leaders to assassinate. Now one of their spies named Sanaz(meaning Proud in Egyptian) have had success in finding and Infiltrating a Tau'ri offworld base on P3X-525. As they read her Report and out something Intriguing about the Tau'ri base of P3X-525. From Sanaz's report they read that the Tau'ri have set up a Trinum mine and a Trinum Plant to produce their Trinum ore to use in the Construction of their Galactic starships hulls. they learned that the Tau'ri don't have a defense fleet but they did Planetary fighter force made up 54 Tau'ri fighters.

Lucian Alliance leadership decided sent Captain Yaegar(meaning Hunter in Egyptian) with a fleet to attack P3X-525 to destroy or Capture the Tau'ri assets on P3X-525 along with Lucian Alliance commander Qadira(meaning full of Power in Egyptian) to lead the Lucian alliance ground troops, they wanted the Capture or Destruction of the Tau'ri base and assets. Captain Yaegar decided to 11 Ha'tak(Battleship carrier), 30 Heavily armed Starships (Cruisers) along with 1,512 Death Gliders and 504 Al'kesh's(mid-range bombers). Commander Qadira would lead 3,500 Lucian alliance troops to attack the Tau'ri ground forces. they set course for P3X-525 on March 3 and would arrive at P3X-525 on August 27, 2015 at 4:00 P.M.

 _August 27, 2015, 4:00 P.M., Location: In Orbit above P3X-525_

As of August of 2015, the Tau'ri have produced 2 more BC-304A's: the George Pompidou given to the Australians in the "Advance technology Trade Agreement" under the Command of Australian Naval Captain Joe Marcos and their latest the Henry Crerar given to the Canadians in the "Advance technology Trade Agreement" under the of Major Juliet Andrew. the Tau'ri now have an intergalactic Fleet made up of 18 operational BC-304's:Daedalus, Odyssey, Apollo, Sun Tzu, George Hammond, Phoenix, Valery Giscard, Ivan Isakov, Andromeda, Prince of Wales, Moa Zedong, Erin Rommel, Thomas Blamey. Isoroku Yamamoto, Vaclav Klaus, Jack Wislon McConnell, George Pompidou and the Henry Crerar to fight the Lucian Alliance.

the Homeworld command decided that they would have the George Pompidou and the Henry Crerar to join the Tau'ri intergalactic strike force fleets under the command of U.S. Air force Brigadier General Samantha Carter and Chinese Air Force Colonel Yin has her 2nd in command of all Intergalactic Strike fleet forces to do Hit and run Tactics to attack Lucian alliance supply fleets or Military Targets.

The Homeworld Command agree that every week that a few of the Bc-304's would switch places with other Bc-304's to give them time to resupply or to refill their Complement of F-302 fighters with replaces for those that were lost in battles with the Lucian Alliance fleet and to give their Crew-members experience in meet other Alien races or to gain combat experience to become better familiar on learning how to survive encounters other Hostile races that would want to attack them like the Lucian alliance or to stop the Spread of dangerous high Additive Substances that the Lucian Alliance was using.

At the same time the Tau'ri I.O.A. and homeworld command decided to have the Gamma Site build a Galactic Shipyard in space above the planet. The plans of the Galactic shipyard showed it being able the size of Earth's largest Shipyard on the planet. The Defense systems of the Galactic Shipyard were shield generators to generator Shields to protect it from enemy fire and 144 Railgun turrets to shoot down enemy fighters. The offense systems of the Galactic Shipyard were 80 missile tubes to launch the A.S.F.H.* missiles that the Tau'ri designed to shoot down enemy fighters. The shipyard also carried Enhanced Nuclear Warheads and Nuclear warheads to drain the power of enemy Capital ships shields and destroy them. The building of this Galactic Shipyard would take 10 years to build in outer space to begin built Tau'ri spaceships.

Commader Imelda(the 2nd in command of the Lucian Alliance fleet and of the Lucian Alliance flag ship Relentless.) abroad the Relentless to Captain Yaegar "Captain Yaegar, we're coming out of hyperspace." Captain Yaegar "tell all ships go Battle stations, Raise shields, bring all Weapons systems online, Launch all Death Gliders to began attack Runs on the Tau'ri Military defense base." Commander Imelda "Yes, Sir."

 _August 27, 2015 4:12 P.M., Location: surface of P3X-525_

on the Surface of P3X-525 Tau'ri Army Radar operator Captain Alexander Josef to Lt. Colonel Carol Daniels "Colonel Daniels I'm detecting several Galactic Fighters and their not responding to us." Lt. Colonel Carol Daniels "Sound the base Alarm, Launch all F-302 Fighter spacecraft interceptors and have all anti-Air defenses prepared and load with Anti-air armaments for an incoming Enemy attack." Captain Josef "Yes, Ma'am." over the next few minutes they were able to launch all their F-302 Fighter spacecraft Interceptors to engage the enemy Galactic fighter forces.

The 2 fighter forces had a Massive space battle that lasted for nearly 2 1/2 hours and ended with the Lucian Alliance fleet being victorious and with the Tau'ri Planetary fighter defense forces. however the Tau'ri F-302 fighter spacecraft interceptor forces were Annihilated by being outnumbered by the Lucian alliance Death Gliders but they were able to destroy over 75 Death Gilders and 25 Al'kesh(mid-range bombers).

as the battle above P3X-525 Surface was going on Tau'ri Lt. Colonel Carol Daniels prepared her troops for battle for the coming battle against the Lucian Alliance troops. she ordered all Combat units to evacuate their Military garrison because it would be a primary target for the Lucian Alliance fleet to bombard. she ordered a squadron of Army Rangers to get to the stargate and dial Earth and tell them about their situation and to Request reinforcements. she ordered all non-combatant Citizens into underground bunkers to stay out of the Battle that was about to take place.

 _August 27, 2015, 4:25 P.M. Location: Tau'ri Homeworld: Earth_

when the Tau'ri Homeworld received word from a team of Marines under the Command Lt. Colonel William Johnson that their are being attacked by the Lucian Alliance on P3X-525 and are requiring reinforcements. they are ordered the Tau'ri Intergalactic strike Force fleets under the Command of Brigader General Samantha Carter to head to P3X-525 to reinforce their forces. at 5:10 P.M. the Reinforcement fleet set course to P3X-525 and would arrive at 8:10 P.M.

 _August 27, 2015, 6:42 P.M., Location: In orbit above P3X-525_

Commander Imelda "Captain Yaegar we have Annihilate the enemy's Planetary defend force fighters." Captain Yaegar "have all Death Gliders and Al'kesh(mid-range bombers) to attack and weaken the Tau'ri defense forces and get me Commander Qadira." Commander Imelda "yes, sir." after a few minutes of following Captain Yaegar orders Commander Imelda contacted Captain Yaegar. Commander Imelda "Captain Yaegar, sir I have commander Qadira on hold." Captain Yaegar "Put her though." Commander Imelda "yes, sir." a few seconds pasted and Commander Qadira appeared on the command bridges view screen "Commander Qadira you may begin your invasion of the Planet and hurry we don't have much time before Tau'ri reinforcements arrive." Commander Qadira "yes, sir we will begin immediately."

after an hour Lucian Alliance Captain Yaegar "Commander Imelda how goes the landing of our troops on the Planets surface?" Commander Imelda " the landings are going as planned, we have landed 2,250 Troops on the planet sense we have destroyed the Tau'ri Ground Defenses, however our Death Glider and Al'kesh(Mid-range bombers) forces are taking heavy losses, we have lost over 550 Death Gliders and 183 Al'kesh to the Tau'ri Ground defenses." Captain Yaegar "very well."

 _August 27, 2015, 8:10 P.M._

Commander Imelda saw on the ships sensors sub-space windows opening and contacted Captain Yaegar. Commander Imelda "Captain I'm detected several ships coming out of Sub-space." Captain Yaegar "Tell all ships go Battle stations, Raise shields, bring all Weapons systems online, and have all our Death Gliders to attack the Incoming enemy ships." Commander Imelda "Yes, sir."

Colonel Tyrone Franklin(the 2nd in command of the Reinforcement fleet and of the U.S.S. George Hammond.) abroad the U.S.S. George Hammond to Brigade General Samantha Carter(the commanding officer of all the Reinforcement fleet forces.) "General Carter, we're coming out of hyperspace." General Samantha Carter push the speaker button on her command chair "attention all ships go Battle stations, Raise shields, bring all Weapons systems online, Launch all F-302 fighters." Colonel Tyrone Franklin "Yes, Ma'am."

the Lucian Alliance fleet and the Tau'ri reinforcement fleet had a Massive space battle that lasted for 6 1/2 hours and ended with the Tau'ri fleet being victorious with Lucian Alliance fleet being destroyed. By the end of the Battle of P3X-525 the Tau'ri fleet ships shield strength have been moderately drained, they were down between 55% to 35%. 3 of their Capital ships: the Prince of Wales, Phoenix and the Isoroku Yamamoto loss their Shields and took between light to Moderate damage.

the Prince of Wales took Moderate Hull damage, they communication relay has taking Heavily damage and being Temporarily offline, 3 Decks being heavily damaged, 2 moderately damaged and another desk taking minimal damage. the Prince of Wales F-302 fighter bays have suffered Light to Moderate damage from a Few Heavily armed starships got in a few good shots. the Phoenix took light hull damage and have 1 Decks being heavily damaged and 2 desks taking minimal damage. the Isoroku Yamamoto took Moderate hull damage, their lost a F-302 fighter bay a few Heavily Armed starships getting a few good shots, its Communication Relay taking minimal damage and being Temporarily offline, 2 decks being heavily damaged, 1 moderately damaged and a deck being minimal damage.

During the Battle the Tau'ri F-302 fighter pilots were able to outmaneuver from being more Skilled in Dogfighting and in fighting outnumbered that they were able to outmaneuver the Lucian Alliance Death Glider Pilots. their F-302 fighter spacecraft interceptor forces however lost 228(95%) of their F-302 fighter spacecraft Interceptors in Battling the Lucian Alliance Death Gliders Pilots in the battle of P3X-525.

In the first few minutes General Steven Caldwell divided her fleet into Pairs of BC-304's to cover each other in battle and to target the Enemy Ha'taks(Battleship carriers) to not let them launch many Death Gliders to overwhelm their F-302 Fighter Spacecraft Interceptors. In the 1st few minutes of the battle the Tau'ri BC-304's used their beam weapons and targeted all the Lucian alliance Ha'tak's(battleship Carriers) and were able to before they were destroyed by the BC-304's beam weapons.

the Ground battle of the P3X-525 last for a week and ended with the Tau'ri homeworld command send over 1,000 troops to fight the Lucian alliance forces to help turn the tide of the Battle along with Tau'ri used better tactics against the Lucian alliance troops sense the Tau'ri have been fighting Modern wars on their Homeworld for over 70 years. at the end of the battle Lucian Alliance commander Qadira decided to surrender herself and her remaining 1,750 Lucian Alliance troops sense they were being out Maneuvered and out flanked by the Tau'ri Ground forces. at the end of the battle Tau'ri army Lt. Colonel Carol Daniels forces lost over 1,000 ground Troops.

* * *

A.S.F.H. stands for Anti-space Fighter Homing Missile a new missile designed to homing in and destroys an enemy fighter or bomber.


	11. The Lucian alliance Rebellion

The begin of the Lucian alliance Rebellion

Date: November 5, 2015, 9:30 A.M.

As the Tau'ri Intergalactic Strike force continues they hit and run attacks against the Lucian Alliances they have destroyed 6 Ha'taks(Battleship Carriers), 9 Heavily armed starships(cruisers), 75 Tel'leks(Transports) along with 648 Death Gliders and 216 Al'kesh's. During the hit and run attacks The Tau'ri Intergalactic Strike force Capital ships shield strength was between 75% to 90% and their F-302 Fighter spacecraft Interceptors forces lost between 25% to 50% of their Fighters forces in each engage.

as for the Lucian Alliance its leadership was in another power struggle with the recent Defeats at the hands of the Tau'ri along with a Lucian Bounty hunter assassinating the Current Lucian Alliance Leader: Karug for his failures in Protecting their Supply lines and of their last Galactic Shipyard Production planet: P5B-983. the Lucian alliance 2nds(Leaders under the Primarily Leader of the Lucian Alliance.) were fighting with each other over who would replace Karug as the Lucian Alliance leader.

A group of 5 Lucian Alliance 2nds lead by a Lucian alliance 2nd named Fahim(meaning scholar, learned man in Egyptian) have grow weary and began to see that the Lucian alliance was going to lose their Galactic war with Tau'ri. They have heard and seen that the Tau'ri has destroyed all they galactic Shipyard production planet to produce warships to fight the Tau'ri fleet or to create New Supply lines to planets them with the Kassa (Highly additive substance laced supplies.) and with the all their failed assaults on Tau'ri Galactic Territory that the Lucian alliance had made a grave mistake in started war with one of the Galaxy's Major Galactic Powers: the Tau'ri.

they seen that they have underestimated the Tau'ri people's ability to Produce powerful Galactic warships to fight their Galactic fleets along with very well Experienced Military Fleet commanders in working in these solutions. they saw and hear that the Tau'ri ground forces ability to adapt and their ability to have a will of fighting that allowed them to continue fighting in even the most impossible odds against them and have their use better tactics and very well experienced Military commanders in working in those solutions.

In secret on November 6, 2015 at 10:45 A.M. Lucian alliance 2nd Fahim and his fellow Lucian alliance colleagues took a Tel'lek(Transport) to a Tau'ri Galactic Colony on P8G-364 to contact the Tau'ri Leaders and Military leaders on the Tau'ri homeworld: Earth to discuss the possible of their support in a coming Rebellion that they were begin to set up to overthrow the Current Lucian alliance government and replace it with a New Government that wanted peace and to coexist with the Tau'ri. they set course to the Tau'ri Galactic Colony P8G-364 and would arrive in orbit above P8G-364 on February 25, 2016 at 8:56 A.M.

 _February 25, 2016, 8:56 A.M., location: In orbit above P8G-364_

Captain Janicka(meaning God is Merciful in Egyptian, is the Captain of the Lucian alliance transport ship Redemption) to Lucian alliance 2nd Fahim "Fahim, sir we're coming out of Hyperspace." Fahim to Captain Janicka "Raise Shields and open a tunnel to the Tau'ri defense fleet that we request an audience with their Leaders to discuss a proposal we have for them." Captain Janicka "Yes, sir."

Russian Naval Lt. Angela Kadir(the 2nd in command of all the P8G-364 Planetary defense forces and of the Ivan Isakov.) abroad the Ivan Isakov to Captain Alexander Kuzentsov(the commanding officer of all the P8G-364 Planetary Defense forces.) "Kuxentsov, Sir I detecting a Hyperspace window open 5,000 meters off owner starboard side." Captain Kuzentsov "Are they Jaffa Nation or Lucian alliance ships?" Lt. Kadir "They are Lucian Alliance ships Captain and they are send a message to us." Captain Kuzentsov "Go Battle stations, Raise shields, bring all Weapons systems online, Launch all F-302 fighters.(a few second later) Lt. Kadir you can put the message from the Lucian alliance ship though." Lt. Kadir "Yes, sir."

 _A few seconds later..._

On the Bridge view screen on Ivan Isakov a Lucian Alliance person appeared on the screen. Lucian Alliance 2nd Lahim "I'm Lucian Alliance 2nd Lahim, we mean you no harm or Hostile, Me and my Fellow Colleagues request Permission to land and an audience with your Leaders and our Military leaders to discuss an alliance and possible opportunity for us to bring an end to the conflict between the Lucian alliance and the Tau'ri."(a few second later.) Captain Kuzentsov" Request permission to land granted however if you show any signs of aggression you will be destroyed. I can't guarantee an audience with owner leaders at this time."

a few minutes later the Lucian alliance transport landed in Aircraft hanger 2. In the Hanger was Tau'ri Naval Captain Alexander Kuzentsov, Lt. Angela Kadir with some other Tau'ri officers and 2 squads of Marines to defend P8G-364 from an possible Lucian Alliance surprise attack. as the Door of the Lucian alliance transport open the Tau'ri Marines aim they weapons at the Lucian Alliance leader coming out. As Lucian Alliance 2nd Lahim and his colleagues walked out of the Transport they saw the Tau'ri troops aiming their weapons at them.

Captain Alexander Kuzentsov to the squads of Marines "stand down Marines." they did and Lahim approached Captain Alexander Kuzentsov saying "I take it your the one in charge of the Military forces on this planet." Captain Alexander Kuzentsov "Yes, Captain Kuzentsov of the Tau'ri Galactic fleet." he though took out his hand and offered it to Lahim. Lahim just stand there staring at Captain Kuzentsov hand. Captain Kuzentsov "It's a form of greeting in my people we shake hands and a friendship or Corporation." Lahim responded by stake his shaking he hand and said "I'm Lucian alliance 2nd Lahim and these are my Colleagues(he moved his left arm in front of 2 of his colleagues): this is Mehetabel(meaning God brings joy in Egyptian), Tadaaki(meaning Loyally Bright in Egyptian), (he than moved his right arm in front of his other Colleagues) this is Viona(meaning Fair woman in Egyptian) and Parviz(Meaning lucky in Egyptian)."

 _March 1, 2016, 12:00 A.M._

after a few days of waiting for a response from the Tau'ri I.O.A. they have agreed to meet the Lucian Alliance Rebels on P8G-364 to discuss on what the Lucian alliance rebels wanted to talk about. so begins the Negotiates between the Lucian alliance rebels and the Tau'ri I.O.A. that lasted for 8:00 hours. During the Negotiates the Tau'ri I.O.A. was amazing how some of the Lucian alliance leaders weren't all Warlords and drug-lords and that some were reasonable and seasonable enough to see that the war between the Lucian alliance and the Tau'ri; that the Lucian Alliance would lost the war.

the Negotiates end with the Tau'ri I.O.A. liking the ideas of the Lucian alliance rebels and agreed to help them start a Rebellion to open up a 2nd Battlefront for the Lucian alliance to deal with. they agreed to help the Lucian alliance rebels to overthrow the Current Lucian alliance government by supplying the Lucian alliance rebels with weapons and equipment to support they growing rebellion.

On March 2, 2016 at 9:36 P.M. the Lucian alliance rebel leaders left P8G-364 and headed back to The Lucian Alliance capital star system: Lucia to begin secreting contacting Lucian alliance Military leaders that were growing weary from the contain fighting with the Tau'ri and wanted to end the war to join in their Rebellion. So begins the Began of the Lucian alliance civil war and of Lucian alliance rebellion.


	12. Expansion II

Expansion II

Date: July 21, 2020

It has been over 4 years sense the start Lucian Alliance Rebellion under the control of Lucian Alliance Rebellion leader Lahim began and have to spread like wild-fire across Lucian alliance Galactic Territory. Over the course of 4 years the Lucian Alliance Rebellion was able to persuade over 1/2 of the Lucian alliance fleet commanders and ground commanders. With the help from the Tau'ri supporting them weapons and equipment to keep their Rebellion Ground forces well equipment to take on the Lucian alliance ground forces. as for the Lucian alliance rebellion fleet they have 12 Hat'taks(battleship carriers), 30 heavily armed starships(cruisers) along with 2,592 Death Gliders, 864 Al'Kesh's(Mid-range bombers) and over 33 Tel'lek(transports).

as for the Tau'ri Intergalactic Fleet they have continued to do Hit and Run attacks on the Lucian alliance Supply lines or Military warships. they have destroyed 6 Ha'taks(Battleships carriers), 10 Heavily armed spaceships(cruisers), along with 1,296 Death Gliders and 432 Al'kesh's(mid-range bombers) and 18 Tel'leks(Transports). During the hit and run attacks The Tau'ri Intergalactic Strike force Capital ships shield strength was between 65% to 85% and their F-302 Fighter spacecraft Interceptors forces lost between 15% to 55% of their Fighters forces in each engage.

In August 2017, the Tau'ri have set up 2 Air force bases under the Command of Russian Air force Major Anna Barbara. Each air force base can hold 72 F-302 fighter spacecraft interceptors for a total of 144 F-302 fight spacecraft interceptors to defend the Gamma Site from an enemy invasion fleet or by time for their BC-304's to reach them to help them in their defense. The Gamma Site has a Massive Military Garrison with Mess halls that can hold up to 5,000 Tau'ri Troops under the Command of Russian Army Colonel Anfisa Izabella to repel any possible interstellar ground invasion forces.

In May of 2018, the Tau'ri set up an Air force base along with 72 F-302 fighter spacecraft Interceptors under the command of U.S. Air force Major John Wright to defend the Research Colony on P8G-364 from an enemy invasion fleet or by time for their BC-304's to reach them to help them in their defense. they have a Small Military Garrison with Mess halls that can hold up to 1,250 Tau'ri Troops under the Command of British Army Lt. Colonel Jessica Williams to repel any possible interstellar ground invasion forces.

In October of 2018, the Tau'ri have set up another Rich Naquadah resource Planet:P3X-609 and have set up a Naquadah Mine, Refinery, Galactic Bank and a colony for the Tau'ri to refine and use along with some military support to protect them from any Interstellar Threat. they would have an air force base along with 72 F-302 fighter spacecraft interceptors under the command of Canadian Air force Major Jessica Richards to defend the Naquadah mine and Colony from an enemy invasion fleet or by time for their BC-304's to reach them to help them in their defense. they have a Small Military Garrison with Mess halls that can hold up to 1,250 Tau'ri Troops under the Command of Japanese Army Lt. Colonel Ichirou Kazuhiko to repel any possible interstellar ground invasion forces.

In January of 2019, the Tau'ri Trinium mine and colony on P3X-525 has continued Production of Trinium for the Tau'ri refine and use. the Tau'ri decided to send some More Military support to P3X-525 to protect them from any Interstellar threat. the Tau'ri would have 2 Air force bases along with 144 F-302 Fighter spacecraft Interceptors to defend the Trinium mine and Colony from an enemy invasion fleet or by time for their BC-304's to reach them to help them in their defense. they have rebuilt the Small Garrison into a Massive Military Garrison with Mess halls that can hold up to 5,000 Tau'ri Troops under the Command of Newly Promoted Canadian Army Colonel Carol Daniels to repel any possible interstellar ground invasion forces.

In March of 2019, the Tau'ri have discovered another Rich Trinium Resource Planet: P4T-301 and have set up a Trinium Mine, Production plant and colony along with some Military support to protect them from any Interstellar threat. the Tau'ri have an Air force base along with 72 F-302 Fighter spacecraft interceptors under the Command of British Air Force Lt. Colonel George Frank to defend the Trinium mine and Colony from an enemy invasion fleet or by time for their BC-304's to reach them to help them in their defense. they have a Small Military Garrison with Mess halls that can hold up to 1,250 Tau'ri Troops under the Command of Australian Marine Corp Lt. Colonel Noah Jackson to repel any possible interstellar ground invasion forces.

As of July of 2020, the Tau'ri have produced 8 more BC-304A's: the Helmut Schmidt given to the Germans in the "Advance Technology trade Agreement" under the Command of German Air Force Captain Adalbert Jaecar, the HMAS Peter Drummond given to the Australians in the "Advance technology Trade Agreement" under the Command of Australian Air force Captain Rebecca Johnson, the Edinburgh given to the Scottish in the "Advance Technology trade Agreement" under the Command Scottish Air force Colonel Alan Evander. the Yasuhiro Makasone given to the Japanese in the "Advance Technology Trade agreement" under the Command of Japanese Naval Captain Michiko Yoko, the Sterdocesky given to the Czech Republic in the "Advance technology Trade Agreement" under the Command of Czech Republic Air force Captain Joza Radek, the Douglas MacArthur given under the Command U.S. Naval Captain Henry Taylor.

the HMS Hugh Douding given to the British in the "Advance Technology Trade Agreement" under the Command of Naval Captain Marcos Jones, the Georgy Zhukov given to the Russians in the "Advance technology Trade Agreement" under the Command of Russian Air force Major Mabel Daan. the Liu Shaoqi given to the Chinese in the "Advance Technology Trade Agreement" under the Command of Chinese Naval Captain Xiu Huifen and the latest the HMCS John A. Macdonald given to the Canadians in the "Advance technology Trade Agreement" under the Command of Air force Captain Edward Casey.

The Tau'ri now have an intergalactic Fleet made up of 28 operational BC-304's: Daedalus, Odyssey, Apollo, Sun Tzu, George Hammond, Phoenix, Valery Giscard, Ivan Isakov, Andromeda, Prince of Wales, Moa Zedong, Erin Rommel, Thomas Blamey, Isoroku Yamamoto, Vaclav Klaus, Jack Wilson McConnell, George Pompidou, Henry Crerar, Helmut Schmidt, Peter Drummond, Edinburgh, Yasuhiro Makasone, Sterdocesky, Douglas MacArthur, Hugh Douding, Georgy Zhukov, Liu Shaoqi and the John A. Macdonald to fight the Lucian Alliance Galactic Fleet.

the Tau'ri Fleet commander-in-chief Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill and other Homeworld command officers decided to have the Apollo and Daedalus along with 9 F-302 fighter spacecraft Interceptor Squadrons(162 F-302 fighters) under the Command of U.S. Air force Brigadier General Steven Caldwell as the commanding officer of the Planetary defense fleet to protect Earth from any Interstellar threat. they decided to have the Andromeda under the command of American Naval Captain Alex Marcos and the Phoenix under the Command Canadian Captain Alex Francis along with the Gamma site Planetary fighters to become the 2nd planetary defense fleet to Protect the Gamma site from any interstellar threat. they decided to have the Valery Giscard under the command of French Captain Sarah Chole along with the P8G-364 Planetary fighters to become the 3rd defense fleet to Protect P8G-364 from any Interstellar Threat.

they decided that they would divided their Remaining Operational BC-304A's: George Hammond, Ivan Isakov, Odyssey, Prince of Wales, Moa Zedong, Sun Tzu, Isoroku Yamamoto, Vaclav Klaus, Jack Wilson McConnell, George Pompidou, Henry Crerar, Helmut Schmidt, Peter Drummond, Edinburgh, Yashuiro Makasone, Sterdocesky, Douglas MacArthur, Hugh Douding, Georgy Zhukov, Liu Shoaqi, Erin Rommel, Thomas Blamey, and the John A. Macdonald to be reorganize into 4 Tau'ri intergalactic strike force fleet under the command of U.S. Air force Brigadier General Samantha Carter.(General Samantha Carter was the Appointed Commanding officer of all the Intergalactic strike fleets and of the 1st Intergalactic Strike force Fleet: George Hammond, the Prince of Wales, Odyssey, Georgy Zhukov and the Henry Crear).

they ordered General Samantha Carter along with her 2nd in command Colonel Yin(Appointed by Brigadier General Samantha to be the Intergalactic Strike force fleets 2nd commanding officer and the Commanding officer of the 2nd Intergalactic Strike Force Fleet: Moa Zedong, Ivan Isakov, Sun Tzu, Edinburgh, Jack Wilson McConnell, and the Vaclav Klaus). to do hit and Run Tactics to attack Lucian alliance supply lines that supply Kassa(the High additive Substance laced supplies.) or to Target Military targets to weaken Lucian Alliance leaderships and making them fight each other for power or to have very high Ranking smugglers or bounty hunters to assassinate a Lucian alliance leader that they saw as weak from them not being able to stop the Tau'ri fleet in destroying their supply fleet lines or their Section's military force.

Colonel Yin decided to have Newly Promoted Japanese Air force Lt. Colonel Emkiko Ena has her 2nd in Command(Appointed by Colonel Yin to be the Intergalactic Strike force fleets 3rd Commanding officer and the Commanding officer of the 3rd Intergalactic Strike force Fleet: Isoroku Yamamoto, Peter Drummond, Douglas MacArthur, Lui Shoaqi and the Helmut Schmidt.) Lt. Colonel Emkiko Ena decided to have German Naval Captain Della Fuchs has her 2nd in command(Appointed by Lt. Colonel Emkiko Ena to be the Intergalactic Force fleets 4th Command Officer and the Commanding officer of the 4th Intergalactic Strike Force fleet: Erin Rommel, Thomas Blamey, Yashuiro Makasone, Sterdocesky, and the George Pompidou.)

The Homeworld Command agree that every week that a few of the Bc-304's would switch places with other Bc-304's to give them time to resupply or to refill their Complement of F-302 fighters with replaces for those that were lost in battles with the Lucian Alliance fleet and to give their Crew-members experience in meet other Alien races or to gain combat experience to become better familiar on learning how to survive encounters other Hostile races that would want to attack them like the Lucian alliance or to stop the Spread of dangerous high Additive Substances that the Lucian Alliance was using.


	13. Battle of Lucia

Date: August 22, 2020, 11:42 A.M.

Battle of Lucia

With the Lucian alliance rebellion growing more Rapid and with the Lucian Alliance Leader and 2nds are losing more Galactic Territory and Influence to the Lucian alliance rebels and the Tau'ri Intergalactic strike force fleets. they have lost 3 Ha'tak's(Battleship carriers), 20 Heavily armed starships(cruisers) along with 648 Death Gliders, 216 Al'kesh's(Mid-range bombers) and over 48 Tel'lek(transports) to the Lucian alliance Rebellion and Tau'ri Intergalactic Strike force fleets.

As for the Lucian alliance rebel fleet they lost a Hat'tak(battleship carrier), 3 heavily armed starships(cruisers) along with 216 Death Gliders, 72 Al'Kesh's(Mid-range bombers) and 3 Tel'lek(transports) to the Lucian alliance fleet. as for their ground forces they lost over 25,000 Lucian alliance Rebel troops in ground battles across the Lucian alliance territory and have over 1/2 of the Lucian Alliance Planets under their control and Influence included secretly the Lucian Alliance's other Kassa Production Planets: P4E-324, P5E-482, P4F-154, P3C-747 and P4G-354 and have been keeping the Tau'ri Espionage agents from find them.

As for their Ally the Tau'ri, their SG teams and Intergalactic strike force fleet have been continuing hit and run attacks against the Lucian Alliance to keep the attacking the Lucian Alliance supply lines and Military Defense fleets. During the hit and run attacks The Tau'ri Intergalactic Strike force fleet Capital ships shield strength was between 80% to 95% and their F-302 Fighter spacecraft Interceptors forces lost between 15% to 30% of their Fighters forces in each engage with Lucian alliance Death Gliders.

the Lucian alliance Rebel leaders agreed that it is time to bring an end to the Lucian Alliance Bloody Civil war and Lucian Alliance-Tau'ri Galactic war. the Lucian Alliance Rebel Leaders decided to take the Lucian Alliance Captail Star System: Lucia and force the unconditional surrender of all the Lucian Alliance Military forces. after the Lucian alliance Rebellion was able to capture all the Lucian Alliance's Kassa Production Planet's they were able to capture 5 Ha'taks(Battleship carriers) and 15 Heavily armed starships(Cruisers) along with 1,080 Death Gliders and 360 Al'Kesh's(mid-Range bombers). The Lucian Alliance Rebellion fleet has 16 Ha'tak's(Battleship carriers), 40 Heavily Armed starships(Cruisers) along with 3,456 Death Gliders and 1,152 Al'Keshs's(Mid-Range bombers) and over 45 Tel'lek(transports) under the command of Newly Promoted Lucian Alliance Rebellion Fleet Admiral, Admiral Janicka along with Lucian Alliance Rebellion Admiral chief of Galactic Space Naval Operations, Admiral Ranvir(the Name Ranvir Means Brave or Courageous in Egyptian).

The Lucian Alliance Rebellion Military leaders decided to have their Lucian Alliance Rebellion Rear Admiral(lower half), Admiral Deloise( the Name Deloise Means Warrior of Glory in Egyptian.) and Captain Rejinaldo(the Name Rejinaldo Means wise Ruler in Egyptian) as her 2nd in command with 11 Ha'tak's(Battleship Carriers), 27 Heavily armed starships(Cruisers) along with 2,376 Death Gliders and 792 Al'Kesh's(Mid-Range Bombers) to lead their Rebel fleet to began hopefully their finally Battle against the Lucian alliance at their Capital star system: Lucia to end this Bloody Lucian Alliance civil war.

the Lucian Alliance Rebellion Military leaders decided to have over 50,000 Lucian Alliance Rebellion troops under the command of Lucian Alliance Rebellion General Zaida(the Name Zaida means to Raise or Boost in Egyptian) along with Colonel Adil( the Name Adil means wise and Insightful in Egyptian) as her 2nd in command of the Lucian Alliance Rebellion troops to wait in Reserve until the Space battle above Lucia has being decided. The Lucian Alliance Rebellion Fleet set course for the Lucia and would arrive at Lucia on September 7, 2020 at 5:42 A.M.

 _September 7, 2020, 5:42 A.M., Location: In orbit above Lucia_

At Lucia the Lucian alliance has a defend fleet made up of 7 Ha'taks(battleship carriers), 41 Heavily Armed starships(Cruisers) along with 1,512 Death Gliders and 504 Al'kesh's(Mid-Range bombers) under the command Captain Finley(the Name Finely means Pure fighter in Egyptian) along with his 2nd in command Commander Xiomara(the Name Xiomara Means Glorious in war in Egyptian) abroad defend fleets command ship: the Defiant to defend their Galactic Capital from an enemy fleet that might try attack them.

On the surface of Lucia the Lucian Alliance Military leaders have over 40,000 Lucian Alliance troops under the Command of Lucian Alliance General of the Lucian Alliance Galactic Army, General Tatsuo(the Name Tatsuo means Dragon in Egyptian) along with General Kendra(the name Kendra means Supreme Champion in Egyptian) as his 2nd in command of all Lucian Alliance troops on Lucia to repel any Interstellar threat.

Commander Xiomara aboard the Defiant to Captain Finley "Captain Finley, Sir I'm detecting serval ships coming out of Hyper Space." Captain Finley "Are the ships Tau'ri or Rebellion ships?" Commander Xiomara "They are Rebellion ships, Sir." Captain Finley "tell all ships to Raise Shields, bring all weapon systems online and launch all fighters and bombers." Commander Xiomara "Yes, sir."

Captain Rejinaldo(the 2nd in command of the Lucian Alliance rebel Fleet and of the Lucian Alliance rebel fleet's Flagship: Redemption.) abroad the Redemption to Admiral Deloise (the commanding officer of the Lucian Alliance Rebel fleet.) "Admiral Deloise, we're coming out of hyperspace." Admiral Deloise to Captain Rejinaldo "Tell all ships go Battle stations, Raise shields, bring all Weapons systems online, Launch all Death Gliders." Captain Rejinaldo "Yes, Ma'am."

the 2 fleets had a Massive space battle that lasted for about a day and 8 hours and ended with the Lucian Alliance Rebel fleet being victorious in destroying the Lucian Alliance defend fleet above Lucia. the Lucian Alliance Rebel fleet lost 6 Ha'tak(Battleship Carriers), 12 Heavily Armed Starships(Cruisers), along with 1,134 Death Gliders and 378 Al'Kesh's(Mid-Range bombers) along with the rest of their fleet taking Moderate to Heavy Damage. with the Space above the Lucia secured Lucian Alliance Rebellion Admiral Dekoise send a message to General Zaida that she made begin their Invade of Lucia.

 _November 13, 2020, 2:30 P.M., Location: On the Surface of Lucia_

The Ground battle between the Lucian alliance and the Lucian Alliance Rebellion troops lasted until the Lucian Alliance Political and Military leaders was forced into an Unconditional Surrender on November 13, 2020 at 2:30 P.M. to the Lucian Alliance Rebellion ground forces. The Lucian Alliance loss 38,775 troops went their Political and Military leaders under the command of General Tatsuo and General Kendra were captured and forced to Unconditional Surrender to the Lucian Alliance Rebellion forces.

The Lucian Alliance Rebellion ground forces under the command of General Zaida and Colonel Adil lost 41,250 Troops went they were able to capture the Lucian alliance Political and Military leaders and force them to Unconditional Surrender to them in the battle for Lucia thus ended the battle for Lucia. Finally after over 14 years of Galactic wars with the Tau'ri and the Lucian Alliance Rebellion the Lucian Alliance has finally Unconditional Surrendered to the Lucian Alliance Rebellion and the Tau'ri.


	14. Aftermath

Date: December 15, 2020

Aftermath

it has been over a month sense the Lucian Alliance was forced to surrender to the Tau'ri and the Lucian Alliance rebellion. sense then the Lucian Alliance rebellion and the Tau'ri I.O.A. council forming a Peace treaty between each other. Finally after a month of Peace talks the Lucian Alliance Rebellion and Tau'ri agreed to help reform their government and help them. the Tau'ri I.O.A. council help them by help them form a Galactic Constitution similar to the Tau'ri Planetary Nation: The United States.

The Lucian Alliance rebellion leaders have reformed the Lucian Alliance into a Diplomatic government called the Lucian Alliance Republic or the L.A.R. for short and would have a cabinet of advisers similarly to the United states Government but instead of having over 500 People making decisions to the help the L.A.R. President lead the L.A.R. into the Future. The L.A.R. was able to unite Most of the Remnants of the Lucian Alliance into it the L.A.R. The L.A.R. has over 200 planets with 30 supply planets spread across 10,000 light years to supply raw materials to help rebuild the newly Reformed Lucian Alliance under their control.

As for the L.A.R. military strength the Tau'ri limited their started out army being allowing them to have 175,000 troops and 1,750 staff cannons however they could slowly increase the size of their army over time to defend their Galactic Territory from an invasion from Alien or Galactic Power and promised to not attack the Tau'ri homeworld or their Colonies without evidence and Probably cause. The Tau'ri Limited the L.A.R. number of Galactic shipyards they could have operational to produce supply ships or Warships to defend their Galactic Territory From an Invasion from alien or Galactic shipyards. the Tau'ri allowed them to have up 12 Galactic Shipyards to produce supply ships or Warships to defend its territory from an enemy attacks.

The Tau'ri told the L.A.R. Government that they couldn't production any more of their Mass production of Kassa (the High additive Substance laced supplies) because it is ruining the populations of Planets that have become addicted Kassa. they told them that they would have to shut down or destroy all Remaining Kassa production facilities. (For the last few months of the Tau'ri Spies and SG team have been trying to find out were the Lucian alliance was producing more Kassa even when the Tau'ri having Captured they main Kassa Production planet: P6G-452 and stop them from distributing Kassa across the Galaxy. Finally after months of searching across the galaxy they have found the Lucian alliance hiding remaining kassa Production planets: P4E-324, P5E-482, P4F-154 and P4G-354.) the L.A.R. government officials Reluctantly agreed to the Tau'ri terms in shutting down or destroying all of their remaining Kassa Production Facilities across the galaxy at their Planets: P4E-324, P5E-482, P4F-154 and P4G-354.

As for the Tau'ri they have become a Major Galactic Power in the Milky way Galaxy and have gain more Influence and Galactic territory in their war with the Lucian Alliance. they have a intergalactic Fleet made up of 28 BC-304A's to Patrol or guard their Colonies and help out their Allies: the Jaffa Nation or the L.A.R under the command the Tau'ri I.O.A. council and Tau'ri homeworld command-in-chief Lt. General Jack O'Neill and other Homeworld command officers. They 1st defense fleet above Earth was made up of 3 BC-304A's: the Daedalus, HMCS Phoenix and the Ivan Isakov along with 9 F-302 fighter spacecraft Interceptor Squadrons(162 F-302 fighters) under the Command of newly Promoted Major General of the U.S. Air force, Major General Steven Caldwell as the commanding officer of the Planetary defense fleet to protect Earth from any Interstellar threat.

They decided to have the U.S.S. Odyssey under the command of newly Promoted Brigadier General Cameron Mitchell and the Valery Giscard under the command of Newly Promoted Lt. colonel Sarah Chole along with the Gamma Site Planetary defenses to become the 2nd planetary defense fleet to Protect the Gamma site from any interstellar threat. they decided to have the HMAS Peter Drummond under the command of Australian Naval Captain Rebecca Johnson along with the P8G-364 Planetary defenses to become the 3rd defense fleet to Protect P8G-364 from any Interstellar Threat.

They decided to have the Sun Tzu under the Command of Chinese Air force Colonel Yin and the Prince of Wales under the Command of British Air force Newly Promoted Major John Smith to become the 4th Defense fleet to Protect P3X-403 from any Interstellar threat. they decided to have the Prince of Wales under the Command of British Air force Captain John Smith and the Edinburgh under the Scottish Air force Colonel Alan Evander to become the 5th Defense fleet to Protect P3X-525 from any Interstellar threat.

They decided to have the U.S.S. Andromeda under the command of Newly Promoted American Naval Rear Admiral(Lower Half), Admiral Alex Marcos and the Yasuhiro Nakasone under the command of Japanese Naval Captain Michiko Yoko to become the 6th Defense fleet to Protect P4T-301 along with their Planetary Defenses from any Interstellar threat. they decided to have the Erin Rommel under the Command of German Naval Captain Della Fuchs along with the P3X-609 Planetary fighters to become the 7th defense fleet to Protect P3X-609 from any Interstellar Threat.

They would have the remaining operational Bc-304A's to reorganize into 7 Planetary defense fleets, 2 Major Tau'ri's Galactic defense fleets and 2 Intergalactic strike force fleets under the command of Homeworld Command and of U.S. Major General of the Air force Steven Caldwell and Newly Promoted Major General of the U.S. Air force, Major General Samantha Carter. Each of the Major Tau'ri Galactic defense Fleets was made up 5 Bc-304A's and each of their Intergalactic Strike force fleets was made up 3 Bc-304A's.

The Tau'ri 1st Galactic defense fleet is under the Command of Major General Samantha Carter(as the commanding officer of the 1st Tau'ri Galactic defense fleet.) along with Newly Promoted Brigadier General Tyrone Franklin as her 2nd in command and make up of the U.S.S. George Hammond, Vaclav Klaus, Helmut Schmidt, George Zhukov and the Moa Zedong. the 2nd Galactic defense fleet is under the Command of New Promoted U.S. Air force Brigadier General Abraham Ellis(as the commander officer of the 2nd Tau'ri Galactic defense fleet.) and Newly Promoted U.S. Air force Colonel Kevin Marks as his 2nd in command and make up of the U.S.S. Apollo, HMAS Thomas Blamey, Isoroku Yamamoto, Liu Shoaqi, and the HMCS John A. Macdonald.

The Tau'ri 1st intergalactic Strike force fleet is under the Command of Newly Promoted Scottish Air force Major Erica Jamesina(as the commanding officer of the 1st Intergalactic Strike force fleet) along with Captain Bruce Hector as her 2nd in command and make up of the Jack Wilson McConnell, Douglas MacArthur and the Sterdocesty. The 2nd Intergalactic strike fleet is under the command of Newly Promoted French Air Force Lt. Colonel Kalpana Simon(as the commander officer of the 2nd Intergalactic Strike Fleet) and Newly Promoted Major Ayer Fournier as her 2nd in command and made up of the George Pompidou, Henry Crerar and the Hugh Douding.

The Homeworld Command agree that every week that a few of the Bc-304's would switch places with other Bc-304's to give them time to resupply or to refill their Complement of F-302 fighters with replaces for those that were lost in battles with the Lucian Alliance fleet and to give their Crew-members experience in meet other Alien races or to gain combat experience to become better familiar on learning how to survive encounters other Hostile races.

* * *

The following is the list of planets involved or Mention in the Lucian alliance-Tau'ri Galactic War:

The following is a list of star systems colonized by the Tau'ri for Resources to produce materials needed to build their Galactic ships and to use in trading or buying supplies in the Milky Way Galaxy:

Earth- The Tau'ri home-world and the Command of the Tau'ri I.O.A. and the Tau'ri Intergalactic Fleet Commander-in chief, Lt. General Jack O'Neill and other Home-world command officers. The Tau'ri has a 162 F-302 fighter Spacecraft Interceptors and 3 BC-304A's under the Command Newly Promoted U.S. Major General of the U.S. Air force, Major General Steven Caldwell as the commanding officer of Earth's Planetary defense fleet.

The Gamma site- A Tau'ri research colony under the Command of U.S. Air force Brigadier General Cameron Mitchell(the commanding officer of the Planetary defense fleet above the Gamma Site.) and Russian Army Anfisa Izabella(the command officer of the Tau'ri ground forces on the Gamma Site Planet). the Gamma Site has 2 Air force defensive Bases with 144 F-302 fighter spacecraft interceptors and 2 BC-304A's under the command of Tau'ri Air force Brigadier General Cameron Mitchell as a Planetary defense fleet above the Gamma Site Planet. The Gamma Site has 2 Military Garrisons that can hold up to 7,500 Tau'ri Troops under the Command of Tau'ri Army Colonel Anfisa Izabella to Repel any possible Interstellar ground forces.

P3X-403- A Tau'ri Naquadah Mining colony under the Command of Newly Promoted American Marine Corp Brigadier General William Johnson(the Commanding officer of the Tau'ri ground forces on P3X-403) and American Naval Captain Alex Marcos (the commanding officer of the Tau'ri Planetary Defense Fleet above P3X-403). The Colony has 3 Air Force bases with 216 F-302 fighter spacecraft interceptors along with 2 BC-304A's under the Command of American Naval Captain Alex Marcos as the Commanding officer of the Planetary Defense Fleet to defend P3X-403 and the Naquadah Mining Colony. The Colony has 2 Garrison that can hold up to 7,500 Tau'ri Troops under the Command of Marine Corp Brigadier General William Johnson to repel any possible interstellar ground invasion forces.

P3X-525- A Tau'ri Trinium mining colony under the Command of Newly Promoted Canadian Army Colonel Carol Daniels( the commanding officer of the Tau'ri Ground forces on P3X-525.) and British Air force Captain John Smith (the commanding officer of the Tau'ri Planetary defense fleet above P3X-525.). The Colony has 2 Air Force Bases with 144 F-302 fighter spacecraft interceptors and 2 BC-304A's under the command of British Air force Captain John smith as the Commanding officer of the Planetary Defense fleet to defend P3X-525 and the Trinium mining Colony. The colony has a Military Garrison that can hold up to 5,000 Tau'ri Troops under the command Tau'ri Colonel Carol Daniels to repel any possible interstellar ground invasion forces.

P8G-364- A Tau'ri Research Colony under the Command British Army Lt. Colonel Jessica Williams(the commanding officer of the Tau'ri Ground Forces.) and Australian Naval Captain Rebecca Johnson(Commanding officer of the Tau'ri Planetary defense fleet above P8G-364.). The Colony has an air force base that can hold 72 F-302 fighter spacecraft interceptors and a BC-304A under the command of Tau'ri Naval Captain Rebecca Johnson as the Commanding Officer of the Planetary defense fleet to defend P8G-364. They have a Military Garrison that can hold up to 1,250 Tau'ri Troops under the Command of Tau'ri Army Lt. Colonel Jessica Williams to repel any possible interstellar ground invasion forces.

the Research Colony has a Massive research felicity to research and development new Technology for the Tau'ri to use. the Research Colony has an International and Galactic Espionage and counter-espionage Academy to do Espionage on the Lucian alliance Republic or L.A.R. and to due Counter-Espionage against Lucian Alliance Republic spies and to keep an eye on their Galactic Allies: the Jaffa Nation among others.

P4T-301- A Tau'ri Trinium mining colony under the command of Newly Promoted American Rear Admiral, Admiral Alex Marcos(the commanding officer of the Tau'ri Planetary defense fleet above P4T-301.) and Australian Marine Corps Lt. Colonel Noah Jackson (the commanding officer of the Tau'ri ground forces on P4T-301). the Colony has An Air force base with 72 F-302 Fighter spacecraft Interceptors and 2 BC-304A's under the Command Newly Promoted Tau'ri Rear Admiral, Admiral Alex Marcos as the commanding officer of the Planetary defense fleet to defend P4T-301. They have a Military Garrison that can hold up to 1,250 Tau'ri Troops under the command of Tau'ri Marine Corps Lt. Colonel Noah Jackson.

P3X-609- A Tau'ri Naquadah Mining colony under the command of Japanese Army Colonel Ichirou Kazuhiko(the commanding officer of the Tau'ri ground forces on P3X-609.) and German Naval Captain Della Fuchs(the Commanding officer of the Tau'ri Planetary defense fleet above P3X-309.). the Colony has an Air force base with 72 F-302 Fighter Spacecraft Interceptors and 2 BC-304A's under the command of Tau'ri Naval Captain Della Fuchs as the commanding officer of the Planetary defense fleet to defend P3X-609. They have a Military Garrison that can hold 1,250 Tau'ri troops under the command of Tau'ri Army Lt. Colonel Ichirou Kazuhiko.

The following is a list of Star systems under the control of the Lucian alliance later the Lucian Alliance Republic or L.A.R.:

Lucia- Formerly the Lucian Alliance Later Lucian Alliance Republic or L.A.R. Galactic Captail star system.

P6G-452- Formerly the Lucian Alliance later Lucian Alliance Republic or L.A.R. Main Kassa Production Planet. After the Galactic war with the Tau'ri the L.A.R. was forced to shut down their Kassa Production Facilities and dismantle them.

P4B-512- One of the Lucian Alliance later Lucian Alliance Republic or L.A.R. Planets in their Galactic Territory.

P3B-197-Another one of the Lucian Alliance later Lucian Alliance Republic or L.A.R. Galactic Shipyard Production Planets. After the Galactic war with the Tau'ri the L.A.R. began to rebuild 4 of their Galactic Shipyards due to the Limitations bought on by the treaty they agreed and signed with the Tau'ri to end the Galactic war between them. During the Lucian Alliance-Tau'ri Galactic war the Lucian alliance had a defend fleet made up of 10 Ha'taks, 30 Heavily Armed starships along with 2,160 Death Gliders and 720 Al'kesh's under the command Captain Resheph(meaning Plague in Egyptian) along with His 2nd in command Commander Duat(the Name Duat Means hell in Egyptian) abroad defend fleets command ship: the Revenge to defend their Galactic shipyards from an enemy fleet that might try attack and destroy their Shipyards. the Lucian Alliance defend fleet and Galactic shipyards were destroyed by the Tau'ri Intergalactic Strike force fleets.

P4B-112- Another one of the Lucian Alliance later Lucian Alliance Republic or L.A.R. Galactic Shipyard Production Planets. After the Galactic war with the Tau'ri the L.A.R. Began to rebuild 4 of their Galactic shipyards due to the limitations bought on by the treaty they agreed and signed with the Tau'ri to end the Galactic war between them. During the Lucian Alliance-Tau'ri Galactic war the Lucian alliance had a defend fleet made up of 8 Ha'taks, 24 Heavily Armed starships along with 1,728 Death Gliders and 576 Al'kesh's under the command Captain Sahib(meaning Lord and Master in Egyptian) along with his 2nd in command Commander Kaarina(the Name Kaarina Means Pure in Egyptian) abroad defend fleets command ship: the Misery to defend their Galactic shipyards from an enemy fleet that might try attack and destroy their Shipyards. the Lucian Alliance defend fleet and Galactic shipyards were destroyed by the Tau'ri Intergalactic Strike force fleets.

P5B-983- Another one of the Lucian Alliance later Lucian Alliance Republic or L.A.R. Galactic Shipyard Production Planets. After the Galactic war with the Tau'ri the L.A.R. began to rebuild 4 of their Galactic Shipyards due to the Limitations bought on by the treaty they agreed and signed with the Tau'ri to end the Galactic war between them. During the Lucian Alliance-Tau'ri Galactic war the Lucian alliance had a massive defend fleet made up of 15 Ha'taks(Battleship carriers), 30 Heavily Armed starships(Cruisers) with 3,240 Death Gliders and 1,080 Al'kesh's Along with over 250 Tel'leks under the command Admiral Garrett(meaning hard as a spear in Egyptian) along with his 2nd in command Captain Ria(the Name Ria Means Rebellious Woman in Egyptian) abroad the defend fleets command ship: the Deception to defend their last 5 Galactic shipyards from an enemy fleet that might try attack and destroy their Shipyards. the Lucian Alliance defend fleet and Galactic Shipyards were destroyed by the Tau'ri Intergalactic Strike force fleets.

P4E-324- Formerly another one of the Lucian Alliance later Lucian Alliance Republic or L.A.R. Kassa Production Planets. After the Galactic war with the Tau'ri the L.A.R. was forced to shut down their Kassa Production Facilities and dismantle them.

P5E-482- Formerly another one of the Lucian Alliance later Lucian Alliance Republic or L.A.R. Kassa Production Planets. After the Galactic war with the Tau'ri L.A.R. was Forced to shut down their Kassa Production Facilities and dismantle them.

P4F-154- Formerly another one of the Lucian Alliance later Lucian Alliance Republic or L.A.R. Kassa Production Planets. After the Galactic war with the Tau'ri L.A.R. was Forced to shut Down their Kassa Production Facilities and Dismantle them.

P3C-747- Formerly another one of the Lucian Alliance later Lucian Alliance Republic or L.A.R. Kassa Production Planets. After the Galactic war with the Tau'ri L.A.R. was forced to shut down their Kassa Production Facilities and dismantle.

P4G-354- Formerly another one of the Lucian Alliance later Lucian Alliance Republic or L.A.R. Kassa Production Planets. After the Galactic war with the Tau'ri L.A.R. was forced to shut down their Kassa Production Facilities and dismantle.


End file.
